<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will Rise by Spectre4hire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130699">I will Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre4hire/pseuds/Spectre4hire'>Spectre4hire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mass Effect-Rise [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Hero, F/M, Miranda Lawson POV, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not Canon Compliant, POV Shepard (Mass Effect), Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect), Unreliable Narrator, War Hero (Mass Effect)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre4hire/pseuds/Spectre4hire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard's hunt for Saren is put on hold upon receiving a distress signal from a Miranda Lawson. The detour will force him to make a new ally if his squad wants to survive the terror that Cerberus has unleashed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Shepard &amp; Garrus Vakarian, Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mass Effect-Rise [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another story that I have up on fanfiction.net, but thought I'd bring it over onto this website too. </p><p>The Mass Effect universe, characters, creations, and general storyline is the property of Bioware. I'm simply having fun with some ideas.</p><p>This is an AU story with various liberties being taken. Shepard is more anti-hero than hero in this story. He's done bad things for good reasons (according to him). If that doesn't interest you then you should abandon this story now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bitch!"</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p>Miranda Lawson let out a tired sigh. <em>It was going to be one of those days.</em></p>
  <p><em>Three weeks,</em> it had been three weeks since she reluctantly inherited a Cerberus cell that had skated on going rogue. <em>They were closer to incompetence. </em></p>
  <p>The cell had jeopardized years of research and sufficient funds. The responsibility had fallen on Miranda to clean up the mess while at the same time try to comb through the remnants of information and experiment logs in an attempt to salvage the hefty investment.</p>
  <p>Most of the workers already hated her. None of them were fond of her need to hold them accountable and wanting results after so much had been invested into this cell. </p>
  <p><em>I'm not here to coddle them. </em>She was given a job, and she was going to squeeze every last drop of useful information and intel out of this place. </p>
  <p>The name calling didn't upset her. Miranda Lawson spent most of her life hearing such insults and snide remarks directed towards her. <em>Envy is an ugly little thing. </em></p>
  <p>The <em>bitch </em>which she assumed was aimed at her had been shouted from the mess hall which was up ahead of her. She thought it was likely some of the scientists had taken sanctuary in there to allow themselves an opportunity to rant and rave with their equally fuming colleagues about her and the various reasons why they despised her.</p>
  <p>The mess hall doors were already open when Miranda reached it. She peered in quickly detecting a glowering mood that hung in the air above the packed cafeteria tables. They were grumbling and gossiping to one another, slandering and venting their frustration. </p>
  <p>She was ready to leave when she noticed that she actually wasn't the target of their anger, but a projection. Miranda slid quietly into the mess hall, keeping to the shadows, but it still gave her the proper view of what everyone in the mess hall was watching.</p>
  <p>The projection was of a human female reporter her name flashed at the bottom of the screen, but Miranda wasn't paying attention to the rather absurdly long name. Her focus was on who she was interviewing. It was Commander John Shepard, Humanity's first Spectre.</p>
  <p>"You would think she would have humanity's best interests!" complained one man, that Miranda knew worked security. His name escaped her, but his job performance hadn't. He was one of the few above average workers at this base.  </p>
  <p>The cook was walking between the tables, gathering the dirty plates and bowls. "What do you expect from a reporter? They're all leeches!"</p>
  <p>That got smattering of agreement while others added more colorful terms to describe the reporter. None of them knew this Commander Shepard, but they were quick to defend him. Men and women he'd consider enemies since they were not foolish enough to bow to the demands of the Citadel. <em>That wouldn't matter to them,</em> she thought, <em>he was the first spectre for humanity. </em>His actions had still earned their respect.</p>
  <p>Miranda looked at the man closely wanting to study his every feature. <em>This was the Lion of Elysium, </em>she remembered reading the first hand reports of the Cerberus Operatives who had been on the ground before and after the Battle of Elysium. Shepard had done the impossible, he rallied civilians and tourists to not only fight skilled mercenaries and raiders, but to successfully defend the colony until Alliance reinforcements arrived. </p>
  <p>At seeing how those in the mess hall rallied to Shepard's defense from this reporter's attempt to besmirch his name, she could see the man's charisma and charm able to pull off that same belief, confidence, and ferventness at Elysium during the attack. </p>
  <p>That wasn't even including how Shepard nearly single-handedly held the man line when it had been breached. <em>It was an impressive accomplishment that bordered on legendary. </em>Those months after Elysium you couldn't turn on the Holos or the Extra-Net without his image and story popping up. It couldn't be contained to just a human interest, it had spread throughout the Traverse and the other council species. </p>
  <p><em>Brave, charismatic, resourceful,</em> she was unable to deny the man his due. These were the skills that Cerberus sought out in their own recruits.</p>
  <p>Then it all changed in Shepard's next major battle. It was on that day that he was given a new title-<em>The Butcher of Torfan. </em></p>
  <p><em>A tad dramatic,</em> Miranda easily saw the ploy by the media to try to vilify the Alliance poster boy. They had built him up and were now eager to tear him back down. </p>
  <p>
    <em>The only thing they loved more than a hero was a fallen one.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Miranda hadn't seen that battle or Shepard's role in it the same way the rest of the galaxy did. He had done his duty. He did what the Alliance asked him to do. Getting results no matter the mission or the cost was something she took pride in throughout her years with Cerberus. When it was given to her she'd do whatever it took to accomplish it. Miranda saw that Shepard didn't seem too different from her in that regard.</p>
  <p>Torfan was the Batarian's last serious attempt at making noise in the Traverse in their slaving and raiding of Human colonies. That was Shepard's accomplishment. Colonies were now flourishing, unhindered or worried over potential threats from the Batarian Hegemony because Shepard did what needed to be done. </p>
  <p>Few if any would give Shepard his due in the aftermath of that battle. When they should've been grateful, they were spiteful. They vilified him, christening him <em>the Butcher</em> for all the men and women who died on that moon under his command. They left out the part where Shepard was right beside them the whole time. </p>
  <p>In typical Alliance fashion they bowed to the political pressure. They performed a vanishing act on Shepard making his disappear from the spotlight over night. </p>
  <p>She frowned at the cowardice shown by the Alliance. <em>Another reminder that its politics not people that they care about most. </em>The Alliance would rather stay in the good graces of the Citadel like a dog waiting for scraps then do what they needed to, to put humanity on equal footing with the other council species. </p>
  <p>The Council has their own methods to preserve and protect their interests. The salarians have the STGs, the turians have the Black Watch, and the asari have their commandos.  They couldn't allow humanity to have what they needed. <em>They want us toothless. </em> </p>
  <p>Pushing away those bitter thoughts and feelings she put her attention once more on the holo-image of Shepard. She inspected him closely, wanting a better look at the man who's made so much history in these last few years. </p>
  <p>He was broad shouldered, tall, and muscular. He carried himself with an easy confidence and his stance was disciplined. He was at ease, but she saw that this was someone who could pounce at a moment's notice. When he turned to face the camera to end the interview she saw his most noticeable feature which were his ensnaring blue eyes. They seemed to see right through her which left her feeling vulnerable, a feeling she hated. She turned away from the holo, slipping out of the mess hall before she could be noticed and went in the direction of her office. </p>
  <p>This particular cell was made up of four underground facilities that were all connected by a series of underground tunnels. Three of the facilities were for research, containing the cells of their test subjects. As well as their mainframe, this remained locked and supervised at all time. It was in this VI mainframe that they were able to store all of the information gathered in their months of research. These three facilities also included the rooms and offices of a number of scientists and assistants. The fourth facility where she was headed, contained the cell's director's office, the barracks for the security personnel, mess hall, storage units, cargo bay, and the rarely used hangar due to the planet's conditions. They were lucky if they received two supply freighters in eight months.</p>
  <p>While walking to her office she thought of the predecessor she had replaced and the circumstances that brought her here. They were becoming bolder in their experiments. Flushed with confidence and credits they chose to broaden their test subjects to include Alliance soldiers. That foolish choice led to a hasty overcorrection which involved killing an Alliance admiral.</p>
  <p><em>Mistake after mistake they made, </em>she thought with disgust, killing alliance marines was stupid enough, but an admiral too?</p>
  <p><em>These are the people that hurt Cerberus' image. </em> <em>These were the actions that the Alliance and the media would use to paint a broad picture to discredit Cerberus.</em></p>
  <p>Their actions had been inexcusable so she was pleased to be the one who got to hold them accountable. <em>I gave them exactly what they deserved.</em></p>
  <p>After disposing of the leadership, she shifted her attention to the troves of research that they had been gathering. She downloaded as much as she could into her omni-tool in hopes of trying to learn everything there was to learn about this project as quickly as she could. There were still all sorts of files and reports on subjects and experiments that she needed to look through. This cell was responsible for sensitive data and subjects which included thorian creepers and rachni.  </p>
  <p>It had been a startling revelation, but one she quickly recovered from so she could pour more of her focus onto them. <em>I'll never forget my first encounter with those 'creepers.'</em></p>
  <p><em>Obedient, and hollow,</em> she observed, it was unnerving how soulless they looked and acted. They'd follow every order both the mundane such as a simple retrieval of a mug from across the room to the suicidal, attacking automated turrets with nothing but their hands for weapons.  </p>
  <p>It was a terrible sight to see them charge an attacker. <em>Docile, but incredibly dangerous, </em>she believed even the hardiest asari commando would be bothered at such an enemy. <em>Those creepers could provide to be the perfect shock troopers. </em>The tool humanity needed to protect them from their enemies.</p>
  <p><em>The rachni were quite a different story, </em>she turned a corridor. Pleased, that she hadn't had to pass any of her colleagues. Some would offer fake smiles and even faker pleasantries, most would just judge her in stony silence. </p>
  <p>Since Miranda had become the project director, the rachni had killed two workers. That would add to their total of deaths they caused before she arrived. </p>
  <p><em>Those deaths were not in vain,</em> she reminded herself, Miranda believed valuable information had been discerned from the unexpected events that led to those employees death. </p>
  <p>It had been an accident not an execution. So she did what she had to, to press forward with her assignment. Her office was barely larger than a closet. She took her seat behind her desk, feeling crammed and annoyed at the tight space she was confined in. Miranda turned on her terminal to distract herself from her surroundings and began to look over the notes that had been forwarded to her from the last experiment. </p>
  <p>They had tried to communicate with the rachni through a series of recordings that they had previously recorded from an earlier session. The tests showed initial promise until the recordings began to skip. This caused the rachni to go ballistic. This time they were sealed in fortified cages so there were no casualties or injuries to report. </p>
  <p>Miranda Lawson found the rachni an intriguing, but frustrating riddle to crack. The rachni nearly brought the Council to ruin, if not for the timely intervention of the Krogan. One would imagine that there would or should be a plethora of information on the species, but sadly it seemed the direct opposite was true. The Council thought it would be far easier to just eliminate the species, without studying the promising species. When they finally defeated them, they didn't just want to wipe them out on the battlefield, they wanted to wipe them from memory. </p>
  <p><em>The Citadel's loss will be our gain.</em> That brought a thin smile to her lips.</p>
  <p>"Director Lawson."</p>
  <p>Miranda recognized the voice immediately. It belonged to the head of this cell's security- Oscar Stackhouse.</p>
  <p>A veteran Alliance soldier who had been persuaded to join Cerberus only a few months ago with the events of Eden Prime being his main motivation. He was a soldier who had become restless with the boring grind of a security guard. He stood nearly six feet tall, shaved head, alert brown eyes. His face riddled with scars from his duties fighting batarian pirates in the Traverse and fresh ones from the Geth encounters on Eden Prime.</p>
  <p>"Yes, Stackhouse?" She didn't look up to greet him, keeping her attention on the emails from the lab. That couldn't stop her from feeling his eyes roaming over her body. </p>
  <p>"I just got back from the Cargo Bay; apparently our supplies are going to be delayed."</p>
  <p>Miranda sighed. She should have been expecting this.</p>
  <p>The planet they were on had several benefits. The isolation and distance from the nearest populated world made it ideal to perform experiments without worrying about interference or discovery. It carried its own faults too. It was a frozen wasteland. It constantly snowed with gusts of winds that easily reached high velocity, with blizzard like conditions and deathly chills always a constant threat. </p>
  <p>Cerberus decided to minimize those flaws by having the entire facility built underground.  It shielded them from the nastier conditions of the planet, but their supply frigates were not so lucky. They still had to fly and weather these conditions to deliver their needed supplies.</p>
  <p>The disappointing news got Miranda to glance up from her notes. She caught the head of security openly staring at her chest. Chief Stackhouse at least had the decency to look away at being caught. "Do not forget proper procedure, Stackhouse," Her tone was as chilly as the snowy winds on the planet's surface. </p>
  <p>"Sorry, mam," The apology sounded genuine. </p>
  <p>She looked back to her terminal to finish the email she was reading. <em>My father's legacy haunts me even when I'm beyond his clutches. </em></p>
  <p>"Did they estimate when they would be able to get past this storm?"</p>
  <p>"A week or so."</p>
  <p>"Typical," Miranda closed the email.</p>
  <p>He shrugged. "That's what happens when you want to stay off the radar."</p>
  <p>Miranda nodded, "Then security should begin the next rotation, since they won't be needed to unload supplies."</p>
  <p>"We'll leave shortly. I'm letting the men finish watching the Holos," he replied, before amending. "Will that be okay, Director?"</p>
  <p>"Are they watching the Shepard interview?" </p>
  <p>"Yeah, can't say I don't blame 'em."</p>
  <p>Miranda recognized the respect that slipped out of the gruff security chief. "You saw him in action didn't you, Stackhouse?"</p>
  <p>Stackhouse straightened up immediately at the question, a look of pride on his face. "I was on one of the responding teams for Elysium. I remember walking the streets where the battle had occurred." He paused, "And I remember the bodies…" A distant look clouded his expression. "There was so many of those dead bastards. They were stacked upon each other. The piles were as tall as me."</p>
  <p>She remembered reading similar reports from the operatives on the ground. She had seen the gruesome pictures too that had been taken. The ones that the public were never allowed to see. </p>
  <p>"I was at Eden Prime too. We weren't one of the details that got hit the hardest, but I did see the Geth and…" he paused, with a slight shiver. "Well, I don't know what you would call those… those things, but they looked an awful lot like the creepers we have here."</p>
  <p>"Really?" Miranda hadn't gotten the usual amount of information on Eden Prime. <em>He doesn't want me to get distracted from my work here. </em></p>
  <p>"Yeah, but the difference between the creepers and those…husks was that the husks were made on these things we ended up calling <em>Dragon's teeth."</em></p>
  <p>"Dragon's teeth?" She was familiar with the Greek mythology that surrounded the name. Her father had spared no expense in her education wanting her to me as informed on the classics as she was the present. His legacy had to be perfect. <em>I-I had to be perfect. </em></p>
  <p>"Yeah," Stackhouse shifted uncomfortably, "From what I was told by the survivors the Geth…well they impaled the colonists on these pikes and they… they transformed into these husks."</p>
  <p><em>That's…horrifying,</em> She was careful to keep her expression from cracking. She continued to wear a look of icy indifference, but inside she was squirming at the revelation of these geth made husks. </p>
  <p>A loud siren punctured her thoughts before her office was bathed in red light. </p>
  <p>The facility alarms had been triggered. </p>
  <p>A voice soon crackled over their omni-tools. "This is Doctor Okana, Thorian creepers are out of control! Abandon the facility!"</p>
  <p>"Shit!" Chief Stackhouse cursed. He was already typing on his omni-tool frantically. No doubt, trying to rally up security personnel in hopes of containing the damage. The Thorian creeper facility was the closest to the mess hall. If they were on a rampage then it would be a bloodbath to any of the unexpected off duty Cerberus workers who were there.</p>
  <p><em>In order for them to reach the mess hall, they would have to pass, </em>Miranda stopped that grim train of thought from continuing. "We need to secure the other facilities, immediately." She pushed herself from her desk, her chair whacking the wall behind her. </p>
  <p>"I've have already sent out the alert," Stackhouse was at the door.</p>
  <p>"Good, I'll assemble all non-security and usher them into the safe room." She pulled out her hand cannon and automated pistol.</p>
  <p>"Meet you there."</p>
  <p>The doors opened allowing Miranda to watch Stackhouse's head being severed from his body by a waiting creeper. Blood was spurting from the neck like a fountain while the body fell backwards, she lost track of where the head had rolled. </p>
  <p>Without thought or hesitation, she raised her hand cannon and fired, peppering the creeper in the chest. It stumbled backwards before collapsing into the corridor.</p>
  <p>Miranda stepped around her desk and over the headless Stackhouse. It wasn't remorse or sadness that she felt towards the man since she wasn't close to him or any of those stationed with her in this facility. No, what she felt was disappointment, because she had lost the second best fighter in this entire facility. </p>
  <p>Before she could make it in the doorway she spotted the three oncoming creepers. </p>
  <p>They were an unsettling sight when they were docile servants with their resemblance and similar movements to humans. They had sickly looking grayish skin, with large black eyes as dark as the void itself. They had extremely sharp digits, Their fingers more resembling knives or claws. Where their index finger should be instead was a claw as long and sharp as a butcher knife.  It wasn't just their appearance that was distracting, but the noises they made. The creepers communicated with one another in low, ghoulish groans.</p>
  <p><em>T</em><em>he speech of the dead, </em>that was how it was described in one of the reports. </p>
  <p>Miranda called up her biotics, feeling the pulsating energy envelop her her. She snapped her arm forward, summoning a powerful warp to the nearest creeper. It was picked off its feet to be smashed into the wall. The body exploded to shower the room in sappy blood and dried flesh. </p>
  <p>The loss of one of their own didn't deter the remaining creepers. They pressed forward, swiping the air with their sharp and long claws, trying to wound or grab her. </p>
  <p>She used her automated pistol to finish them off tearing through the two remaining creepers in seconds with a flurry of bullets. </p>
  <p>Her Omni-tool buzzed with the automated voice of the facility's VI drone following it. "Facility two and three have been compromised, rachni are loose. All Cerberus personnel make for the safe room."</p>
  <p>"Contact Cerberus Command," Miranda ordered.</p>
  <p>"Impossible, all long range communications with Cerberus have been disabled."</p>
  <p>"Send an encrypted distress signal through our other channel," Miranda knew there was a certain level of risk with this decision. Their second channel could easily be hacked into. That signal could hypothetically be received by any passing ship in the area.</p>
  <p>She took the risk because this information was too important on losing. Even if it was received by a non-Cerberus vessel she liked her odds against them. </p>
  <p>Miranda didn't stop or shudder while she made her way through the corridor when she heard the screams and the shouts of the dying. Her focus was on surviving not saving non-personnel. She kept her pistol raised and ready to fire at the slightest hint or sign of an enemy. Her omni-tool glowed. "Prepare recordings for distress signal."</p>
  <p>"Preparing…" The VI replied.</p>
  <p>One of the doors she just passed opened suddenly with a soft swish, Miranda spun around prepared to fire. There was no waiting creeper or attacking rachni. She realized it was the door to the mess hall. She looked inside to see the cafeteria had turned into a battlefield. The tables had been turned over to form makeshift barriers to try to repel their attackers in their desperate last stand. </p>
  <p>It hadn't mattered. They had lost the battle. </p>
  <p>The walls were splattered with blood dribbling down to make it look as if they were weeping. The floor was littered with limbs, and corpses, while intestines were strewn along the floor looking like still, pale snakes. </p>
  <p>A frantic whimper stopped her from leaving. Miranda took a step forward her eyes on one of the overturned tables where she was certain the noise had come from. "Who's there?' Her pistol was drawn and ready to answer in case she didn't like the response she got. </p>
  <p>"Director Lawson, thank God!" shouted a woman jumping out from her hiding spot. Her eyes were red-rimmed, her clothes were splattered with blood. "It was awful! Three of them came in out of nowhere before we could even react they had already killed Freddie and Ramirez."</p>
  <p>Miranda knew the woman in front of her to be a lab assistant. "Where are they now?" She didn't want to be bothered by the details of these nameless corpses. She needed to know where those damn creepers were.</p>
  <p>The only answer she got was a yelp. </p>
  <p>Miranda spun around to find herself face to face with one of the creepers. The creature swiped at her abdomen, she tried to side step the attack, but the claws were still able to slash through her shirt and flesh. She winced before calling on her biotics. She directed the energy to wrap itself around the creeper, containing it in a bluish tint prison. With a move of her head, she directed the floating creeper towards the ceiling before sending it downwards with sickening speed causing it to smash into the ground turning it into a pulpy mess.</p>
  <p>There was no moment of reprieve since there were two other creepers coming through the doorway. Miranda kept them at a distance, backpedaling while she raised her pistol to fire, without kinetic barriers or armor, the bullets easily tore through the creature's flesh. </p>
  <p>Satisfied, for the moment of peace that got her, Miranda turned her attention to the cut on her waist. It didn't appear very deep. It appeared it had been more a graze than a slash, trying to grab her not maim her. That was a disquieting observation into the creature's motivation. She applied the right amount of medi-gel to numb the pain. The wound was already beginning to heal as a result. In a matter of hours, there wouldn't even be a scar on her flawless pale skin. </p>
  <p>
    <em>Father would never allow for a chance to let  even a single blemish mar his desire for perfection. </em>
  </p>
  <p>Miranda could hear the utterly worthless assistant crying and cowering behind one of the tables. Her incompetence had nearly cost Miranda her life. She left the mess hall without word. Unfortunately, the woman finally summoned the courage to do something, but it was only to follow Miranda like some lost puppy. She even let out the occasional whimper and sniffle. </p>
  <p>She didn't look back or try to talk to her. Miranda's attention was on her omni-tool. </p>
  <p>"Recording is ready to begin," informed the VI.</p>
  <p>She took a deep breath, reciting the scripted words in her head before she spoke them. "This is Doctor Miranda Lawson. I'm sending this distress signal because our facility has been attacked. We have already lost two-thirds of our staff. We are running low on supplies and will not be able to hold out much longer. We are requesting immediate assistance. Coordinates are as follows…"</p>
  <p>"Distress signal is launched," the VI announced after a few seconds had passed when it was busy recording, processing, and then sending the signal. </p>
  <p>The assistant whimpered. "Is someone going to come?" </p>
  <p>"Yes," Miranda answered, "It's only a matter if we're alive when they do."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Distress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shepard was fuming.</p><p>This was only his second debriefing by the Citadel Council, but he thought these meetings were pointless. <em>Do they have some quota on complaining they have to reach at these things?</em></p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p>He had given them his report on Feros. He knew it was not going to be well received because of the choices he had made. It was not an easy choice or one made lightly, but he gave it. The colonists had become thralls to this ancient fauna lifeform which was known as the Thorian. The gas grenades were experimental. The endorsement was more made out of desperation than confidence.  The Thorian had poisoned their minds and used them as cannon fodder to protect itself. </p>
  <p><em>The plan failed, </em>He thought grimly of the colonists they had to kill to reach the Thorian. <em>I didn't kill them the Thorian did. </em>He sighed. These choices were never easy, that was why they were given to him. <em>The Council keeps their hands clean and the mission is accomplished. They claim all of the credit and give me all of the blame. </em></p>
  <p>Shepard walked out of the communication room.<em> I'd ask nothing of my squad that I wasn't willing to do myself. </em>A flicker of the bloody battle of Torfan passed before him. </p>
  <p><em>I was told to stop the Thorian. I accomplished the mission. It was dead. Zhu's Hope was lost.</em> The silence of the abandoned colony had been eerie. It was not something he'd forget on their walk back to <em>the Normandy. </em>He had a sudden urge for a drink. Shepard remembered the bottle of <em>contraband </em>that Kaidan had delivered to him before Feros. <em>It's about time I disposed of it, </em>he smiled, knowing it wasn't the way Lieutenant Alenko would have imagined when he gave it to Shepard. </p>
  <p>The bottle of whiskey on his mind propelled him through the ship. He walked down the stairs towards his quarters. <em>They weren't mad about me killing the colonists. </em>The conversation from his latest Council debriefing bubbling up, <em>The loss of human colonists meant little to the alien council. </em>They were only upset that he killed the Thorian. They wanted to study the ancient life form. <em>Because that worked so well for ExoGeni,</em></p>
  <p>His first meeting with the Council had started off just as poorly. Shepard had been scolded for destroying supposedly <em>precious </em>prothean ruins when he rescued Liara. Her safety hadn't been on their mind when they chided him. <em>What's flesh and bones in comparison to bricks and dust or whatever it is the protheans built with. </em></p>
  <p>He made it down the last of the stairs and walked past the elevator following the lit pathway that led to his quarters. That was when he saw Ashley sitting alone at one of the mess hall tables. Her head was in her hands. </p>
  <p><em>The mission, </em>Shepard knew Ashley and Kaidan had objected to his decision. He knew what he had to do. He took one long look at his door and sighed. <em>The whiskey will wait. </em> </p>
  <p>"It's difficult, isn't it?"</p>
  <p>Ashley's head shot up. He could see the self doubt behind her gaze. "There was another way."</p>
  <p>He stood in front of the table. "I know that."</p>
  <p>The surviving Exogeni scientists wanted him to try to use an <em>untested</em> gas that <em>might </em>knock out the colonists under the Thorian's control. It wasn't a proven theory nor did she know or predict the possible long term consequences the colonists may have if they were severed from it. She gave him <em>ifs</em> and <em>maybes.</em></p>
  <p>She looked at him with disbelief. "Why didn't you take it?"</p>
  <p>"It was my call." He kept his hands on the top of the table.</p>
  <p>"We could have saved them, sir."</p>
  <p>"<em>Could?</em>" he repeated, "I wasn't going to risk my life on a <em>maybe."</em></p>
  <p>"Even at the expense of the colonists?"</p>
  <p>"Yes," he answered flatly.</p>
  <p>She shook her head.  He could see it in her eyes, in her expression. <em>She's fighting as hard as she can to reject my reasoning, my thinking.</em> "I was taught to protect the innocent, not to gun them down, sir."</p>
  <p>"They were firing at us, Ash," He said bluntly, "They were trying to kill us."</p>
  <p>"That's because of that damn plant!" Ashley slammed her fists into the table, rising from her seat. "We could've tried the gas! It could've worked." She was looking down at her hands as if she never saw them before. The realization of her outburst towards her commanding officer dawned across her face, a few heartbeats later. "I apologize, sir."</p>
  <p>He waved it off. He respected the voice of every person on his ship, and was more than willing to listen to them. <em>As long as they understood that my word was final. </em></p>
  <p>"You don't regret it?"</p>
  <p>"No."</p>
  <p>She didn't look convinced, "Just like that?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, just like that." He suspected that made him sound cold. That it made him appear aloof, unfeeling, but it didn't, he was just trying to protect himself. Doubt was a parasite and he wouldn't allow it any sort of foothold to take root in his mind or heart. </p>
  <p>"Was it like that at Torfan?" Her eyes widened when she realized she spoke the question out loud instead of just thinking it. </p>
  <p>"Yeah, just like with Torfan." He confirmed, but made no effort to clarify or go further. </p>
  <p>She didn't press instead she stood from her seat. He watched her walk over to the kitchenette cabinets, pulling out two protein bars. She raised one in his direction as a question.</p>
  <p>He nodded in answer, and she brought both bars back over to their table. He tore open the wrapper of his before sinking his teeth into the bar. The artificial oatmeal raison flavor almost made it easier to swallow. <em>Almost.</em></p>
  <p>"What did the Council say?" she was opening her own bar.</p>
  <p>He let out a mirthless chuckle. "They rebuked me for not saving the Thorian."</p>
  <p>He noticed the look of anger flash behind her brown eyes. "Figures, the aliens wouldn't care about the death of the <em>human</em> colonist." </p>
  <p>The angry twinge in her tone at the mention of the Council did not go unnoticed by Shepard. Their conversations in the past highlighted Ashley's pro-human roots and her lingering suspicion or doubts of the alien galactic community. He didn't fault her the opinion because he knew he could trust her to stay professional and respectful. He shared his own skepticism with the Council, but unlike Ashley, Shepard's scrutiny was just as deep and harsh towards the Alliance.</p>
  <p>"Probably not," He said in between bites.</p>
  <p>"The Council isn't going to change, Shepard. They're never going to have our best interests at heart. They'll always look to protect their own interests first." She paused, uncertain if she should continue with her train of thought. He gave her an encouraging nod, so she did. </p>
  <p>"Sure, they'll throw us a bone here. They'll pat us on the head when we behave but they're not going to risk their lives for our sakes."</p>
  <p>"And you think humanity is different?"</p>
  <p>"No, humanity shouldn't be different," she was crumpling the wrapper in her hand. "We need to look out for our best interests too. I mean if a bear attacks us, we'll sick our dog on it before we attack. As much as we loved that dog, it still isn't human."</p>
  <p>He wasn't surprised by her words nor the tone or the conviction in which she said them with. "These sound like some strongly held beliefs." He chose not to mention that this was possible rhetoric you could find on a <em>Terra Firma</em> pamphlet.  </p>
  <p>"it's just experience, sir." She didn't meet his eyes.  </p>
  <p>"You don't approve do you?" He saw what wasn't being said. </p>
  <p>"Sir?"</p>
  <p>"At the side-missions we're doing," he clarified, "The missions for Wrex, Garrus, and Tali." He knew he was right by her flustered expression. </p>
  <p>"I just don't think it's wise," she said after a few beats of silence. "It's stupid, sir," She added bluntly, "To risk our asses over some worthless crummy armor or some past vendettas." </p>
  <p>"I disagree," he said calmly, he was pleased to finally have this out in the open between them instead of it just brewing silently within her. "These missions are absolutely crucial for us in stopping Saren."</p>
  <p>"Sir?" She furrowed her brow trying to puzzle out what he meant. </p>
  <p>"They're a part of our crew, my crew," he answered, "They're alone on this ship surrounded by humans. The only aliens on an Alliance ship, but yet they're risking their lives to help us," He pointed out. "So if they request a small detour here and there then I will see to it because their morale and their loyalty is just as important as yours or Lt. Alenko."</p>
  <p>"I never thought if that way, sir," Her voice still conveyed her doubts. </p>
  <p>"Because you don't have to, Williams."</p>
  <p>"Commander Shepard?" The voice of XO Pressley echoed in the Mess Hall.</p>
  <p>He instinctively looked up to the speaker that was broadcasting the Navigator's voice, "Yes, Pressley?"</p>
  <p>"We just received a distress signal with encryption that matches the known Cerberus codes from the bases and operatives we apprehended earlier."</p>
  <p>"Very well, I'm on my way up."</p>
  <p>"Very good, Commander, Pressley out."</p>
  <p>"Just what we need," Ashley said sourly, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "More Cerberus."</p>
  <p>Shepard regarded the Chief for a moment before motioning to the stairs for her to join him. "I'm surprised by your thoughts on Cerberus."</p>
  <p>She rounded on him, "They're terrorists, sir!" They continued to ascend up the staircase. "You saw what they did at those bases. What they did to the...<em>Admiral</em>," Her eyes softened before she bowed her head.</p>
  <p>"You seem to share their pro-human stance."</p>
  <p>"I'd never join them," Ashley said firmly. "I'm Alliance through in through, sir. It's in my blood."</p>
  <p>"Don't start thinking that the Alliance has clean hands, Ash," Shepard warned the gunnery chief just as the door in front of them slid open. </p>
  <p>The soldier on call saluted Shepard when they passed. Pressley was standing below the<em> Galaxy Map </em>typing away at his terminal, but he looked up at Shepard's arrival, to give him a crisp salute. Shepard stepped up the ramp that would give him full access and view of the <em>Galaxy Map</em>. "Can you bring up the signal, Pressley?"</p>
  <p>"Of course, sir," Pressley typed at the terminal for a few seconds before he got it. An accented feminine voice was broadcasted through the speakers. </p>
  <p>
    <em>"This is Doctor Miranda Lawson. I'm sending this distress signal because our facility has been attacked. We have already lost two-thirds of our staff. We are running low on supplies and will not be able to hold out much longer. We are requesting immediate assistance. Coordinates are as follows…"</em>
  </p>
  <p>Ashley was standing off to the side. Her arms were crossed. She was unmoved by the message. "It could be a trap, sir."</p>
  <p>He ignored her for the time being. "Pressley, play it again." He was certain he heard something else while this Miranda Lawson was talking. </p>
  <p>Pressley replayed it without delay. It wasn't until half way through the recording did Shepard catch what he was looking for, "Pause it."</p>
  <p>The message was paused. Pressley looked up at his superior officer with confusion.</p>
  <p>"Did you hear that?" Shepard knew the answer when he saw the looks he was getting from the others including his XO and Ashley. "That was whimpering." He was certain of it. </p>
  <p>"Whimpering, sir?" asked Pressley.</p>
  <p>"Yes," He confirmed, "You know the sound someone makes when they're either hurt or scared."</p>
  <p>"I know what whimpering is," Pressley replied with the slightest of bristles, "I mean, sir." He immediately stood straighter realizing his mistake. </p>
  <p>"It's a trap, sir," Ashley wouldn't let go of her earlier suggestion despite evidence against it. </p>
  <p>"No, it isn't," He felt it in his gut. This was genuine to him. "What would Cerberus gain?"</p>
  <p>"Revenge on us," She answered without hesitation in a tone that made it convey she thought it was so simple to see. "They want vengeance for shutting down their other cells."</p>
  <p>He didn't believe it. Despite going up against Cerberus in the past, he didn't think this was some elaborate trap to bait him. "Cerberus works in the shadows, Chief Williams," He reminded her, "Trying to lure the first human spectre for them to kill would expose them. It would cost them precious resources including funding at my untimely death at the hands of an organization who vows to hold human interests above all else."</p>
  <p>"That didn't stop the others from trying, sir," She had a point there. </p>
  <p>To him that was less a trap to kill him, but more them trying to survive upon being caught. <em>They hadn't gone looking for me. </em></p>
  <p>It was that gut feeling that he couldn't quite explain, but it had served him well over the years. <em>The whimpering was genuine, </em>he looked to his evidence, <em>this Miranda Lawson was clearly in distress, </em>he added, <em>They were broadcasting with decryptions that they didn't know we had. </em></p>
  <p>"No, they're in serious danger."</p>
  <p>"Commander?" Ashley protested hotly, "You can't be serious!" </p>
  <p>Shepard pinned her with a cold look that deflated her anger in a heartbeat, he then turned to his XO, who had wisely stayed silent. "Pressley, can you give me a projected ETA to the system?"</p>
  <p>"One moment, Commander," Pressley said respectfully not wanting to be caught in his ire like the gunnery chief. He began typing on his terminal to project a highlighted route that came up on the <em>Galaxy Map. </em>"Four hours, sir." </p>
  <p>"Joker?"</p>
  <p>"Yes, Commander?" <em>The Normandy's</em> pilot answered,  "I take it we got new coordinates, sir?"</p>
  <p>"We do."</p>
  <p>"Good, Commander, because I didn't get enough of the scary shit that Cerberus exposed us to last time."</p>
  <p>Shepard let the pilot's sarcasm slide since Joker didn't object to the orders, but was just sprinkling a little commentary to them. There was no insubordination, he was just being an ass. He was a little more forgiving of that fault, and Joker was smart enough to know when to deploy it and when to be a bit smarter and stay quiet. </p>
  <p>No, what he didn't like was for one of his crewmembers to not just openly question his orders in front of the Command Deck crew, but to do so in such a disrespectful manner. There was a time and a place and a way to voice your dissenting opinion, but Ashley had failed with all three in her outburst. </p>
  <p>"Chief Williams, never try to undermine my command again," He said firmly, and loud enough so everyone on the command deck knew that this would not be tolerated. </p>
  <p>"I'm sorry, sir," Her shoulders were slumped, but she still met his stare when she gave him her salute. "It won't happen again, sir."</p>
  <p>"That's all, Chief," He dismissed her without giving her a second glance. Shepard's attention went back to the route that lit up the <em>Galaxy Map. </em>His thoughts going to the distress signal sent by this <em>Miranda Lawson. </em>Even if this wasn't a trap, he knew to be on guard. <em>Cerberus never made things easy.</em></p>
  <hr/>
  <p><em>Top of the line ship, bottom of the line elevators,</em> Shepard mused while riding what he believed was the galaxy's slowest lift. It had been almost four hours since they received that Cerberus distress call. The slow ride down the levels of the ship made it clear that there was no budget or thought given to elevator speed or convenience when <em>the Normandy</em> was designed and built. <em>It could be a turian initiative, </em>he pointed out, <em>slow elevator speeds would sharpen focus and combat readiness, </em>he bullshitted the reasons why these elevators were so damn slow. All he knew that it had to be an alien design since the elevators on the Citadel were no faster. </p>
  <p><em>Bing, </em>the elevator door finally slid open to allow a restless Shepard to step off. They were a few minutes out before entering the planet's atmosphere so it was time for him to ready his drop team and the Mako for its drop. He wasn't risking anything with Cerberus involved so he was bringing most of his squad: Wrex, Garrus, Tali, and Ashley. </p>
  <p>Kaidan and Liara had not been given medical clearance from Chakwas. Liara was still woozy from the mind melding she had with Shepard on Feros. While Kaidan was being plagued by a nasty bout of migraines. Regardless of them not coming, Shepard still gave them their own orders to follow. <em>If we're not back at this time you are to send a message to the Alliance and the Council and then come planetside with Normandy's full complement of Marines. </em></p>
  <p>Shepard found his squad waiting for him in the hanger. They were all around the Mako, but remained spread out amongst them. <em>There's no talking between them, </em>he observed, disappointed, <em>Each one is acting as if they're the only ones there. </em>It was a discouraging sight and a reminder that he still had work to do in transforming this diverse squad into a cohesive unit. </p>
  <p>"Bout time, Shepard," Wrex was the first to notice him. </p>
  <p>"Miss me, Wrex?" Shepard returned. They had slowly formed a mutual respect for one another during their many missions together. He didn't say the word out loud, but he knew that it had turned into a friendship once Shepard helped Wrex secure the ancient armor from his ancestors. A human spectre friends with a krogan mercenary would surely raise eyebrows and elicit a few faints from certain pockets of the galactic community. <em>That's just a bonus. </em></p>
  <p>"No," Wrex answered bluntly, but there was no bite in his tone. </p>
  <p>"The Mako is ready, Shepard," Garrus reported, but not before casting a furtive look in the krogan's direction. He and Garrus had become friends pretty quickly, the former C-Sec officer was trying to find his own way after a life of Citadel bureaucracy and rigid turian expectations. Their last mission together had been before Feros when they confronted a ghost from Garrus' past, <em>Doctor Heart. </em>He had seen his share of horrors, but Shepard wasn't sure he'd ever rid his mind of what he saw aboard the doctor's ship. <em>The mutilated bodies, rotting flesh, twisted limbs, torn muscles, exposed innards, vials of organs and blood, </em>he stomp down on the images that were trying to bleed through. </p>
  <p>"I take it you want to drive?" Shepard noticed he was standing in front of the driver's door. </p>
  <p>"After hearing about what you pulled on the Prothean Skyway. Yeah, I think I'll be the one doing the driving," He chuckled.</p>
  <p>Garrus' remark stirred some life in the others. Wrex let out a deep, rumbling laugh. A small smile slipped through Ashley's hardened expression while Tali openly giggled at the joke.</p>
  <p><em>I'll never live it down, </em>he had the good sense to take the ribbing in stride. <em>One little accident and I'm forbidden to drive the mako. </em>He recalled it vividly, he may have accidentally almost driven the Mako off of the Skyway on Feros because he mistook the hydraulic jump for the missile launcher. <em>Thankfully, we didn't plummet to our deaths. </em></p>
  <p>"That's fine," He told them with his own smile, "I only wanted to drive the Mako once, anyways."</p>
  <p>"Then mission accomplished, Commander," Garrus replied dryly. </p>
  <p>It was Tali who stood up for him. "In his defense the Mako on Feros is a different model and design then the one we use." </p>
  <p>"Thank you, Tali," He appreciated the attempt. He showed her a smile too, but due to her faceplate he couldn't quite tell how it was received. He was still learning to read her body language since her expressions were hidden from them. He saw her as the younger sister he never had, but always wanted when he traveled from frigate to frigate, Alliance base to base never able to keep friends.</p>
  <p><em>The brilliant and more talented younger sister, </em>he amended, amazed at Tali's knowledge and skill. After helping her with her pilgrimage he had been pleased  and thankful when she decided to stay on board to continue to fight Saren and his geth forces. </p>
  <p>It was a tight squeeze into the Mako since it was designed for alien passengers or even passengers the size of Wrex. That didn't stop the krogan form elbowing his way towards the Mako's cannon control in the back. Garrus had claimed the driver's seat while Ashley took co-pilot seat that left two of the back seats for Shepard and Tali.</p>
  <p>"So where are we going, Shepard?" Wrex asked.</p>
  <p>He didn't answer. He turned to Ashley because it had been her assignment to research the planet. Shepard wanted to try to create some banter between his squad. <em>All conversations can't go through me. </em></p>
  <p>"It's a frozen wasteland, Skipper," Ashley answered, "There's nothing but snow, ice, and hail. Why can't we ever be called to a nice planet? One with a beach?"</p>
  <p>Shepard laughed, he had to agree with her assessment. <em>The planets we travel to all tend to be barren deserts or tundras or mountainous wastelands. </em>"A beach would be nice." </p>
  <p>"What's a beach?" Tali asked, she was raised in her people's fleet and was still trying to understand the vernacular and experiences she missed out on because of it. </p>
  <p>"It's a beach," Ashley struggled to try to find the right words to describe to someone who had no idea or image of what <em>a beach</em> was. "You can go swimming in the ocean, lay out in the sand to get a tan or play sports like volleyball, or build sand castles," She listed them off, "And other beach stuff." </p>
  <p>"It sounds like a human thing," Garrus was unimpressed.</p>
  <p>"It sounds like a dumb thing."</p>
  <p>"Oh, I don't know Wrex, building sand castles can be a lot of fun."</p>
  <p>Wrex chortled. "I'll pass Shepard."</p>
  <p>"We won't be finding beaches where we're going, but Cerberus," Shepard announced, "So let's stay sharp." When he received affirmatives from his squad, he gave Garrus the orders. <em>It was time to see what was waiting for them down below. </em></p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"We're coming up on the Cerberus facility, Skipper."</p>
  <p>"Where?" All Shepard could see was snow and hail in any direction. It was either a miracle or a testament to Garrus' driving that he could safely drive the Mako in these conditions. "Ease up on the acceleration."</p>
  <p>"Will do, Shepard," Garrus said before adding, "But don't worry I won't mistake the missile launcher as our brakes." </p>
  <p>The joke was a welcome reprieve inside the mako since it shook off the aloof and tense atmosphere, loosening the squad up, and getting them to laugh together instead of all stewing in silence. </p>
  <p>"Hah-hah Garrus," He replied, "keep this up and I might decide to leave you here." </p>
  <p>"Testy Commander," Garrus called over his shoulder.</p>
  <p>The Mako eased to a halt in front of a circular one level building which closely nestled itself along the edge of a high drop-off.</p>
  <p>"Wrex?"</p>
  <p>"No hostiles Shepard, too bad."</p>
  <p>Armed and armored, the squad moved out of the comfort of the Mako and into the icy gusts and snow fall of the planet. They quickly covered the distance between the mako and the building's small overhang where Tali began to hack through the security console. It wasn't a long wait as the talented quarian was able to bypass the system relatively quickly. </p>
  <p>Shepard was the first to walk in. His rifle was raised while he scanned around the room for any sign of hostiles or tells of struggle. It was empty. There were no waiting people or bodies just a pile of crates that were stacked four to five high lining the far right wall. He spotted a terminal at the far side of the room. "Tali, can you see if you can recharge the terminal to see what happened here?"</p>
  <p>"Will do, Shepard," Tali went over to it while the others waited, weapons raised, and ready for action. </p>
  <p>"It smells like a trap," Ashley's voice cut through the eerie silence that hung over the empty room.</p>
  <p>"It's always quiet before a storm," Wrex observed solemnly. </p>
  <p>"So stay alert."</p>
  <p>"No need to tell me twice, Shepard," Garrus was walking over to where Tali was working on the terminal. </p>
  <p>"Shepard, I found something," Tali called over her shoulder.</p>
  <p>"What is it, Tali?" </p>
  <p>"I think I found the location of the survivors," she answered, before amending, "If there are any."</p>
  <p>"Until we know otherwise, we act as if there are survivors that need rescuing," Shepard instructed his squad.</p>
  <p>"Great," Ashley mumbled under her breath. "Let's go risk our asses to save some terrorists from their own experiments."</p>
  <p>"Chief Williams," His tone was the only rebuke he needed to give. </p>
  <p>"Sorry, Skipper," She didn't look particularly sorry at her words, but at just saying them aloud. </p>
  <p>He turned back to Tali.  "What's their location?"</p>
  <p>"Through this room, we should come to a stairwell that should lead us to the facilities safe-room."</p>
  <p>"That's if we don't run into what chased them in there," Garrus wisely pointed out. </p>
  <p>Wrex chuckled. "That would just be our luck."</p>
  <p>Shepard smiled. "So what are we waiting for?"</p>
  <p>"Our brave leader to lead the way."</p>
  <p>Shepard chose to ignore Garrus instead moving to take point while the others filed behind him. The door opened in front of him to show a dimly lit, but empty corridor. The lights were flickering overhead. </p>
  <p>"They should be right here, Commander," Tali moved to walk in front of Shepard. Her omni-tool was glowing, she activated the code in front of an unassuming wall, but it clicked and stirred, showing a secret door that slid open with a bit of a hiss and smoke from Tali's command.</p>
  <p><em>A hidden entrance, </em>Shepard was impressed, <em>That's very Cerberus. </em></p>
  <p>They were looking down a spiraling staircase that was mostly in shadows. Very few lights were flashing giving them a difficult time to gage the depth of the stairwell or what was down there. "Lights," He ordered, entering the command on his own omni-tool.</p>
  <p>Each squad member had lights wired into their suits that were placed on their shoulders on pivots so that they could rotate to provide a wide range of coverage. The lights from their suits gave them a better look at their surroundings, illuminating the path they had to take down the stairs. Shepard was first, moving cautiously while looking for any signs of trouble or struggle. It didn't take him too long to see some. </p>
  <p>"Blood," he felt the slickness on the railing. He raised his hand to the light to confirm it, the crimson stain coated part of his gloved fingers. "There's more," he didn't just mean the railings, he saw puddles of it on the stairs below him. </p>
  <p>"Possibly wounded?" Garrus suggested. </p>
  <p>"Possibly," But Shepard didn't believe it. He was proven right when they reached the bottom of the stairs he saw three bodies on the floor. It was a gruesome sight that look too familiar to Doctor Heart's lab. There were deep lacerations along the face, throat, and torso. Bones were poking out of bloody cavities and chunks of flesh were missing. They didn't look to have been cut off with precision, but ripped off. <em>This wasn't the work of knives, but teeth and claws. </em></p>
  <p>He looked away from the bodies to see they were outside a thick steel door. <em>They were on the wrong side. </em>Shepard turned to Ashley. "Still think they deserve their fate?"</p>
  <p>She didn't answer, but she also didn't look towards him. She carefully moved around the corpses at her feet without having to look at them. "I thought the door was hidden."</p>
  <p>"It was," Tali confirmed. </p>
  <p>"So what happened?" Ashley asked. </p>
  <p>"Whatever they were running from followed them down," Wrex reported grimly. </p>
  <p>Shepard nodded. "They didn't have time to try to close it behind them." </p>
  <p>"They were so close," There was sympathy and even a small trace of pain in Tali's voice when she looked down at the bodies. </p>
  <p>"They must have heard them knocking," Ashley growled, gesturing to the closed door that led to the presumed safe room. "They should've let them in."</p>
  <p>Shepard disagreed. "They may not have had a choice," He pointed out, "You open it for these three and you risk the lives of everyone in the room." It wouldn't be an easy decision to make. "They made the right choice." He could tell just from looking around. Whatever was chasing these three was very close in its pursuit and he didn't doubt it could've easily overwhelmed or slipped through if the doors were open to try to get these last three survivors inside the saferoom. <em>It would've been an even bloodier massacre than this.</em></p>
  <p>"Let's get these doors opened, Tali," Shepard wasn't one to remain idle especially on a battlefield. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Disturbance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Six people…</em>
</p><p>Out of a staff of nearly sixty there were only six survivors.</p><p>Miranda stood alone in the far corner of the safe room while the five others huddled together, chattering and whimpering amongst themselves.</p><p>The safe room was no larger than the Mess Hall. Crates of food and water were stacked five crates high along one of the walls. They had enough supplies to last at least two or three months. A weapon locker was positioned in the corner that she was occupying. It was stocked with grenades, rifles, and pistols.</p><p>The others gave her a wide berth. The only time they acknowledged her presence was when they looked up to shoot her dark looks or whisper to one another.</p><p><em>It was all so childish and pointless, </em>Miranda wasn't bothered by any of it. She had sealed the room as soon as she had arrived to the safe room. It was in line with the appropriate lockdown procedure. Within ten minutes of making that choice, hasty knocking and begging could be heard from the other side of the door and picked up on the security feed. The others tried to get her to open the door to save them, but Miranda refused. She was the only one who knew the code to bypass it and was the only one armed.</p><p><em>They hate me because its easy, </em>Miranda was use to such behavior. Her decision proved justified since those outside the door begging to get in were quickly killed by rachni. <em>If I had opened that door to let them in we all would've been killed. </em>She watched them die because it was her choice and she needed to follow through on it. There were moments during the slaughter she thought the rachni were playing with their victims. It had been an unsettling observation that she tried to dismiss as her imagination or projection, but she couldn't shake the feeling. When the rachni first attacked, they wounded, but didn't kill. They descended quickly upon them, but left only seconds later after maiming them.</p><p>They hadn't left. They were hiding. They wanted to see if the door would open to let the wounded in which they would then have access to the rest of them. <em>It was a trap and a clever one, </em>Miranda realized these rachni were not to be underestimated. They're intelligence was continuing to show and she was continuing to learn even if these newer lessons were bloody and brutal. <em>The rachni outside these walls are smarter then the survivors I'm stuck with.</em></p><p>The dim emergency flashing lights were giving her a headache. She closed her eyes trying to leave behind her current frustrations with her fellow survivors to try to figure out what had made the creepers go berserk. <em>It was like a switch had been turned. It was terrifying the instantaneity of it and the savagery that followed. They went from our servants to our killers in an instant.</em></p><p>A low hiss broke through her thoughts. <em>Someone was opening the door. </em>Miranda's hand went towards her gun upon realizing that something from the outside was successfully getting into to their supposed safe room. She knew it wasn't Cerberus because if it was a rescue from their organization then they would've put in the appropriate code to open the door.</p><p>She didn't have a clear shot or line of sight at the door since the others were clustering around it. <em>Like sheep to the slaughter, </em>her pistol was raised, but all she saw was bobbing heads of her remaining colleagues, pressing tightly together to the exit. It opened with a <em>whoosh. </em>The first thing Miranda noticed about the intruders were the mixed company- Two humans and three aliens. <em>Turian, krogan, and quarian, </em>it was an unexpected party. What wasn't unexpected was that her Cerberus colleagues moved straight to the humans. They were like giddy children which she found embarrassing.</p><p>Miranda had seen enough. She stepped forward and cleared her throat.</p><p>One of the humans was in pink armor, the color and the slight curves of the scorpion suit signaled this one was a woman. <em>No patches or marks or any recognizable colors of a mercenary coalition, </em>Miranda looked away, disappointed that she still didn't know who she was dealing with. When her eyes fell on the other human, she immediately saw the <em>N7 </em>emblem on the front of the armor. They were wearing a matching <em>N7 </em>helmet with a tinted visor that made it impossible for her to study the wearer's face.</p><p>"Are you in charge here?"</p><p>His armor may have hid his identity, but his voice was a dead giveaway.</p><p>Miranda blinked. She found herself in the unexpected presence of the first human spectre. She was caught off-guard, but schooled her face to hide her brief dismay. "I am," she answered, "I'm Doctor Miranda Lawson."</p><p>"I'm Commander John Shepard," It was an unnecessary introduction since everyone in the room recognized his voice, "And this is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams." He then turned his head and pointed to his other companions giving them their names in turn, "This is Tali, Garrus, and Wrex."</p><p><em>The Alliance Poster Boy keeps interesting company. </em>At their first arrival Miranda thought mercenaries or pirates with such a diverse squad, but it was the first human Spectre.</p><p>"How did you break our code?" It was the frazzled assistant who Miranda had saved.</p><p>"We were already familiar with it."</p><p>Ashley snorted. "It's hard not to be after raiding three of these bases."</p><p><em>Anti-Cerberus and Alliance, </em>Miranda studied the woman in front of her. She had doubt about her judgment. It was all there to read: The stance, the attitude, the tone. People were like pages of an old Earth book. They were easy to read if you knew what to look for. <em>That's part of my job. </em>"So then you're aware of this dangerous situation."</p><p>"We're aware of your illegal experiments on Thorian creepers and rachni," Shepard replied, "I can only guess that your distress signal is linked with some sort of botched experimentation."</p><p>She chose to ignore the sarcasm in his tone. "Yes, well we can thank our current predicament to the creepers. They went from servants to savages," She snapped her fingers to illustrate just how quick the transition had been. Miranda noticed the change in him. It disappeared behind the wall of the stoic soldier persona he was projecting but she saw it.</p><p>"When did it happen?"</p><p>"Hours ago," She didn't know the official exact time, but it would be easy information for her to call up. "Why?"</p><p>"I think I know why your creepers went berserk."</p><p>"Oh?" She hid her sarcasm behind a curious lilt when she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "I'm listening."</p><p>"We were recently on Feros. It was there that we discovered an ancient fauna life form known as the thorian. I was forced to kill it."</p><p>It was not the answer that made Miranda taken aback, but his tone. He was not boasting of his accomplishments. He was speaking in a trivial tone as if his deeds were as mundane as going to the store. She pondered his answer. She was already aware of the link between the plant and its creepers, but her predecessors were convinced they had broken that link. <em>Clearly they were mistaken, </em>what transpired in this facility was convincing refuting evidence. "I believe you're right."</p><p>He took her admission with a nod. "We'll clear the facility, but you all will have to stay here until its safe and secure before we evacuate."</p><p>The survivors all bobbed their heads like obedient dogs. "I'm not staying in here," Miranda's job wasn't finished.</p><p>"You're a civilian-"</p><p>She cut him off with a harmless laugh. "Bullshit, Commander, we both know I'm not a civilian. Besides, you'll need my help if you wish to navigate your way through this facility."</p><p>He frowned, "How exactly can you assist us, Miss...?"</p><p>"Lawson, Miranda Lawson," she clamped down on her annoyance that he had forgotten her name. "I'm the Project Director of this cell. I not only know the layouts of this facility but I have the codes that can purge this facility, wiping out all of our problems."</p><p>"I take it you won't hand over the codes?"</p><p>"Sorry Commander, we are a packaged deal," she replied, letting loose the slightest of smiles at having the advantage and them both knowing it.</p><p>"Very well," He decided after a short pause, "You can come with us."</p><p>"Sir, but-"</p><p>"Not now, Williams," Shepard cut off the protest. "It looks like we're going to have to play nice if we want to get out of here."</p><p>"What about the rest of us?" asked one of the survivors, "Won't the purge kill us too?"</p><p>Miranda could feel every eye in the room on her. "The purging system is only wired to the facilities that stored the rachni and creepers."</p><p>"What about us?" asked the turian. "Aren't we going to be forced to breathe in this toxin?"</p><p>"Garrus has a point," Shepard agreed.</p><p>"I can remotely detonate it or put a timer on the purge. It would give us enough time to evacuate before it went off."</p><p>"Why don't we just evacuate these traitors, bomb the facility and turn them over to the Alliance," Ashley suggested.</p><p>"How do you propose we evacuate?" Miranda's years of working with difficult people allowed her to keep her tone neutral and her expression stoic.</p><p>"We have a ship."</p><p>"Which I'm sure will tell you that it won't be able to land for the next several hours. So we could wait here for the weather to clear or we can shut down this facility and not have to worry about rachni or creepers overwhelming us."</p><p>The krogan chortled. "I'm with the Cerberus flunkie."</p><p>"We'll go with Miss Lawson's plan."</p><p>Satisfied, Miranda went over to the weapon locker to pick up two pistols, and a round of grenades. <em>How did it come to this? </em>She wondered at the predicament she found herself in. She was teaming up with the first human spectre to destroy a very expensive Cerberus investment. It was all so new and unexpected and that made it all very unwelcoming.</p><p>"Where do we need to go, Miss Lawson?"</p><p>"There are two main computers," She answered, "There is one in facility one and the other is in facility three. We will need to activate the vents in both facilities to successfully purge this base."</p><p>"So in other words we need to split up?" asked Ashley.</p><p>"That would be the wisest way to go about this mission."</p><p>"But only you have the codes," Shepard pointed out.</p><p>"Yes," she agreed, "But I will send the codes through my omni-tool to another when they arrive at the other facility."</p><p>Commander Shepard didn't ask or argue about her just sending him and his team the codes now. He seemed to accept it as the fool's notion that it was.</p><p>They left to the mute well wishes of the survivors before the door closed to reseal them in the safe room.</p><p>"What will be the teams, Shepard?" grumbled the krogan.</p><p>"That depends on Miss Lawson's set of skills."</p><p>"I'm a powerful biotic with extensive training in tech warfare," she answered, "As well as this," she tapped the holstered pistol at her hip.</p><p>"You sure don't lack for confidence," Shepard sounded more amused then impressed.</p><p>She shrugged. "I was just giving an honest evaluation."</p><p>"I'll lead team one with Miss Lawson and Garrus," Shepard instructed, "Team two will be led by Wrex and will include Tali and Ashley."</p><p>Ashley looked wearily at the krogan, before peeling her eyes away back to Shepard. "Very well, sir."</p><p>Miranda didn't miss the wariness that crept in Ashley's expression. This Alliance soldier clearly had reservations about working with aliens. <em>How very interesting, </em>she mused, noticing the hypocrisy between the Alliance and Cerberus. <em>This Williams hates us even with her own misgivings towards her own squad.</em></p><p>The squad silently moved up the stairs and carefully walked through the corridor that would split off into the two directions they needed to go. It was a tight and alert convoy, but there were no attacks or even hints of dangers during the brief walk. There was only silence.</p><p>"What facility are we going to?" Shepard asked when they reached the split.</p><p>"Facility One," Miranda didn't need to tell him that was where the mainframe was where she would be able to extract vital information before the cell was destroyed. "We're down this way," she motioned to the one on the left.</p><p>"Don't make me regret picking you, Wrex," Shepard joked.</p><p>She didn't know what was more surprising the joke or the reaction it got out of the krogan, who laughed. <em>Comradery, </em>it was easy to recognize, but difficult to see when it was between the first human spectre and a krogan warrior. It was unexpected, but clearly visible as was the krogan's apparent respect for Commander Shepard. He then turned his attention to Tali and Ashley.</p><p>Miranda believed a vital way to gauge Shepard was to see how he interacted with his squad. They both spoke in tones of respect and Miranda was sure she could sense a bit of awe in Tali's voice. She suspected the quarian may harbor some sort of interest in him, but she couldn't be certain as Miranda wasn't too well rehearsed in quarian body language. It was an easier deduction to make in Ashley's case since her eyes betrayed her outright affection towards the Commander.</p><p>Shepard showed nothing in his conversation with them. He let nothing slip or make any tip in which way his own feelings were to the two women. <em>I'm not reading a book, but a wall, </em>she was frustrated at how well maintained the commander's composure was.</p><p>"How many rachni and creepers are we looking at?"</p><p>The turian's question interrupted her musings. She turned to regard him. "A few dozen of each, I suppose."</p><p>He nodded, "sounds like you guys were breeding platoons."</p><p>She didn't flinch at the truth of his words she simply stared back at him, comfortably sliding behind a mask of indifference. She wasn't about to divulge Cerberus secrets or strategies with a turian.</p><p>"You take point, Lawson," Shepard gestured with his rifle, clearly not trusting her to guard his back.</p><p>"Gladly, Shepard," She moved forward without objection. <em>I don't need their trust. I just need their compliance.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>Miranda Lawson loved silence. She encouraged it. Silence was golden, but in this moment, she found the silence smothering.</p><p>They had been walking down a narrow and deserted corridor. There had been no sign or sound of creepers or rachni. She, along with Shepard and Garrus had moved in a silence that didn't seem to bother the two of them like it did her.</p><p><em>I'm with the first human spectre, </em>It wasn't an observation made out of giddiness. It wasn't a fawning declaration. It was an opportunity. <em>And one that I'm currently wasting. </em>This was her chance to dissect his mind, to discover how he thought, why he acted, his choices and his reactions to his missions, past and present. Questions, comments, observations were pressing on the forefront of her mind, but she could not find herself breaking the silence to speak them. It bothered her.</p><p>A sudden guttural cry snapped her out of her reverie. Miranda instinctively called on her biotics. Her body enveloped within the energy, her pistol was raised, finding the threat-a pack of creepers that were in the nearest room off the corridor. The door wasn't able to close due to the mutilated body on the floor, the ruined torso of a former Cerberus employee. A smear of blood pulled her eyes further into the room to see the remains of not just this body but others were being eaten by the creepers. Red droplets were dribbling down their mouths with bits of flesh speckled against their sickly gray faces.</p><p>She felt the wave of nausea crash over her. She suppressed it before it could settle. Miranda didn't wait for orders or reactions she took aim and fired. Her first round tore through the closest creeper, blasting off its left arm at the elbow before it crumpled to the floor from the several shots it took the chest. The other creepers were indifferent to its demise and advanced on them.</p><p>Shepard and Garrus' rifles were ready to greet them. The three of them eliminated them in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Miranda looked herself up and down, pleased to note that she escaped any splatter from their effective execution of the creepers. She holstered her pistol, ready to leave this grisly room behind.</p><p>Shepard instead of leaving tentatively stepped deeper into the room. The soldier studying his surroundings like a scientist in their laboratory. His gaze was just as sharp as his aim, taking in the chewed up corpses, the fallen creepers, as well as the torn traces of bone and flesh.</p><p>"They were eating them," Miranda found herself saying aloud, the earlier observation that she had wanted to forget.</p><p>"Eating them," Shepard repeated, but it wasn't doubt in his tone. It was grim acceptance.</p><p>"I didn't know they ate flesh," Garrus' mandibles were twitching in what Miranda thought was a clear sign of the turian's revulsion at the discovery.</p><p>"Neither did we," Miranda and her cell had been studying them for months, but she recalled no theories or observations of the sort of creeper behavior they had just witnessed. Some had speculated that the creepers didn't need food or nourishment in the same way that humans did due to their comatose like state and received what they did need in a way different then consumption. Miranda was beginning to discover just how little they did know about their charges despite the investment of resources and time put into studying them. She was counting on that knowledge to assist her in her current mission, relying on the information like she would her biotics or pistol. <em>I</em>f what she knew wasn't accurate then not only was it not helpful, but it could be potentially dangerous.</p><p>"They didn't show any sign of it on Feros, but then again we didn't keep any of the ones we came across alive."</p><p>"For obvious reasons," Garrus added.</p><p>Miranda sifted through the comments, but was unable to determine if they were slights or not at her or Cerberus' expense. "You found the thorian on Feros?" She did not waver when she found herself under his intensive gaze. For the first time, she saw emotions flickering behind his blue eyes.</p><p>"Yes," He answered tightly. "It had indoctrinated the colonists. Exo-Geni knew about it and did nothing!"</p><p>She found herself beginning to take a step back at his fiery tone before she caught and then stopped herself.</p><p>"They watched those innocent colonists turn into creepers," Shepard took a breath, calming himself in seconds.</p><p><em>It must've been a terrible ordeal to have witnessed,</em> she thought, but her curiosity couldn't be contained. "So why were you on Feros if you discovered the thorian so late into your mission?" It was clear to her that it hadn't been part of his mission or his briefing. His tone and reaction were too raw, the surprise too genuine for her to believe that he landed on Feros knowing that he was going up against this thorian and its thralls.</p><p>He made no move to answer her. He gestured for her to leave which she did begrudgingly, hearing their footsteps behind her as they followed her out. Thee was a mixture of disappointment and annoyance that her question was going to be ignored, but it dissipated when she got her answer.</p><p>"We were there because of the geth."</p><p>"The geth?" Miranda knew they had exited the Veil and were being spotted in numerous systems through Cerberus contacts and agents. They were surprising reports, but Miranda's time and focus were not on the geth. Her mission had been on this cell so she didn't have the luxury to further investigate or figure out the sudden change in geth behavior.</p><p>"Yeah, they were looking for the thorian," Shepard confirmed, but he showed no hint of going further into any sort of explanation.</p><p>Miranda didn't press her luck. She filed the information away. "What became of the colonists?"</p><p>"We killed them," Shepard answered, "We killed all of them."</p><p>"I suppose you had to," She couldn't see an alternative to saving them. "They had become thralls of the thorian." It wasn't the easy choice, but it appeared the necessary choice. She half expected to be stopped or lectured by this apparent paragon of the Alliance, but Shepard took her answer in a sort of silent strangeness. "If your track record is anything to go by, Shepard, I suppose you made the right choice." He put the mission first. <em>If only my Cerberus colleagues were as dedicated.</em></p><p>"The right choice?" He tilted his head, "I'm not sure many would consider my call on Torfan to be the right choice."</p><p>She waved her hand dismissively. "What do you expect from the media, Shepard? All they care for is their next story."</p><p>"It wasn't just the media, Miss Lawson."</p><p>Miranda had a suspicion that he was testing her. She was in a difficult position by walking ahead of them. It was hard enough trying to read him when he was in front of her, but unable to see him, she had to rely solely on his tone which he kept frustratingly guarded and reserved.</p><p>"The Alliance allowed themselves to bow under political pressure," She pointed out as if it was as easy to spot as the best restaurants on the Citadel, "They were manipulated by the media who were more concerned in disgracing you then reporting on the successes that were accomplished on Torfan and its aftermath."</p><p>"Careful, Miss Lawson," Shepard replied, "It sounds like you approve of what I did on Torfan."</p><p>"I do," She found herself saying without hesitation. "You did what the Alliance asked of you. Your actions on Torfan destabilized future threats from the Batarian Hegemony."</p><p>"I don't know if I should take your opinion as a compliment or not. A Cerberus Director agreeing with how I handled my unit, I'm not sure that would go down well with the Alliance Brass."</p><p><em>Another test, </em>she bit back the sigh and scathing remark. She expected her allegiance to Cerberus would muddle her words or sentiment. <em>I could declare the sky was blue, but I'd receive no immediate agreement. They would wait and give it further thought or research simply because of my Cerberus </em><em>association. </em>They, <em>The Alliance or the Council,</em> didn't want anyone to trust or agree with whatever she had to say. It was how the galaxy was taught and trained. It was an instant reaction to whatever Cerberus would say or do. Don't allow them to think or reflect on what was said, and instead purposely drill into them their simple truth-<em>Cerberus bad. </em>It was a frustrating fight that left them at a disadvantage, fighting an uphill battle. Another disappointing side effect to it was that it brought the unsavory and the bigoted into their ranks instead of the learned and the accomplished.</p><p>"Think what you want about us, Shepard, but don't start pretending that the Alliance doesn't have their skeletons."</p><p>"I'm aware of the Alliance's past," He didn't sound insulted at the insinuation or the attack on the Alliance's character. "I'm also familiar with the origins of your very organization. One that has certainly earned your loyalty."</p><p>"They do," She agreed, unable to perceive any possible judgment in his tone with his latter remarks.</p><p>"Makes you wonder what they did to get it."</p><p><em>What are you implying? </em>She recognized the technique. He was doing his own prodding and digging. Just as she was trying to learn more about him, he was doing the same with her.</p><p>"We got movement ahead," Garrus saw it first.</p><p>Miranda immediately brought her pistol up, spotting the creepers that were coming towards them from the end of the corridor.</p><p>"We'll handle this, Miss Lawson," Shepard received an <em>affirmative </em>from the turian, but Miranda wasn't one to wait or to be told what to do.</p><p>She stepped forward, ignoring his suggestion. She decided the sound of gunfire could attract more enemies so she holstered her weapon and called on her biotics. She summoned a powerful warp and with a quick cutting motion of her hand was able to blast two of the creepers. The bodies exploded by the force of the biotic impact. Dry flesh and sappy blood splattered the walls.</p><p>Miranda maintained her strength despite the taxing toll such a powerful attack could take from her. She wasn't finished yet. She enveloped the remaining creepers in a field of dark energy that lifted them off of the ground. They groaned and struggled to no avail from the biotic hold. She brought her hand down in direction with the creepers hurled into the floor with a loud <em>splat.</em></p><p>Satisfied, she allowed herself to let loose one tired breath. Miranda refused to show any drain or duress that could come from heavy use of biotics. She looked back at Shepard and Garrus in complete control and with a proud smile at dispatching the creepers without needing to fire a single round.</p><p>Shepard didn't look impressed, he looked annoyed. "Next time follow my instructions, Miss Lawson," He warned, "We fight as a coordinated team. This isn't a Cerberus operation, but mine."</p><p>Miranda frowned. She wasn't expecting him to praise or gush over what she accomplished, but some sort of acknowledgment of her skill should've been warranted. She refused to acknowledge the pang of disappointment that strummed within her by his curt comments or the lingering sting that his cold words left behind that she found disconcerting.</p><p><em>I wanted it, </em>she realized as they continued moving down the corridor with her at point. <em>I wanted to impress not disappoint him. </em>It wasn't like her to crave such validation, but she couldn't dismiss the unwanted truth of the observation. <em>This mission with Shepard was going to be very interesting.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Enigma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>How do I keep falling into these messes?</em>
</p><p>He was humanity's first human Spectre, but was currently serving as a glorified bodyguard. <em>A bodyguard for a Cerberus</em> <em>agent. </em>That addition didn't improve his mood. He and Garrus were standing guard outside Lawson's office. She was inside making the necessary uploads onto her omni-tool that would allow them to efficiently shut down the facility. </p>
<p></p><div class="xcontrast"><p>"Miss Lawson, we need to keep moving." They were exposed out here. <em>This could be a perfect spot for an ambush by the rachni or creepers. </em>He tightened the hold on his rifle while his eyes swept from one side to the other of the hallway. <em>No sign of hostiles. </em></p><p>"I'm almost done," She replied without even looking up from her work.</p><p>Despite his current agitation towards her at making him wait, he couldn't forget what she said to him about Torfan. It had caught him off-guard. He was so used to being shunned or condemned, at having to defend himself that it was strange to hear someone being so forthright about what he did and giving their approval. <em>It just had to come from a Cerberus agent. </em>He had said as much to her when he heard her endorsement, but the bland joke was just him trying to cover himself from something so unexpected. </p><p>"Ogling the enemy?"</p><p>Shepard, who had been lost in thought, hadn't realized his eyes had been on Doctor Lawson's backside. He was relieved to see she hadn't stirred from her spot in the office so she hadn't heard Garrus' remark or had caught him staring at her.  </p><p>"She looks as appealing to me as a slug."</p><p>He couldn't help but laugh at that terrible and unbelievable comparison. Shepard wasn't sure if he had seen another woman so beautiful as her especially when she was dressed in that sleek, black catsuit that she wore hugged and flaunted her stunning figure. <em>Cerberus or not, </em>he couldn't deny how attractive she was, but that didn't mean he'd rise to his friend's teasing</p><p>"So what does she do to give you that glazed over look?" Garrus wondered, bringing a talon to his face to scratch at the surface just under his protruded chin which in a very human like gesture, "Hmm, is it her limbs? She does have strong, sinewy limbs," He admitted, "She has good muscle proportion. And she seems to ooze discipline and strength."</p><p>"Careful, it sounds like you're developing your own little crush," Shepard couldn't decide what he had found more amusing: a turian's perspective of the opposite gender or the actual traits that Garrus seemed to be drawn to.  </p><p>Garrus pretended to gag. "No, sorry, Shepard," he held up his hand as if to stop the suggestion from advancing further. "I can't do the hair or the soft skin," He looked mildly disgusted at just the thought of having to romance a human while sounding quite amused and pleased with himself with his teasing of Shepard. "Your people are too squishy."</p><p>"That's too bad, Garrus. What am I suppose to tell the female crew of the Normandy? You've been turning so many heads since you arrived," Shepard paused, taking satisfaction in his friend's reaction, "The hearts you've broken." </p><p>"Hah-hah, very funny."</p><p>"All finished," The omni-tool glow that was encased around her wrist went bright for a few heartbeats looking as if it had a pulse of its own before it dimmed.  </p><p><em>Finally, </em>but he kept that to himself. He made a brusque nod in her direction before giving their orders for them to set off. Garrus covered their rear while she and him walked nearly in step with her just slightly out in front of him to allow him to watch her in case she had any Cerberus tricks she may want to use against him or Garrus to make an escape or an assault. He had seen her fight and knew she'd be a challenge to subdue if it came to that. <em>Let's hope it doesn't</em> since they were already up against creepers and rachni. </p><p>"Something on your mind, Commander?" </p><p>He made himself not turn to the sound of her accented voice right away. "There is," he admitted, it had been a question that was pressing against his thoughts since he came into contact with her. "Were you in charge of the other cells?"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Her eyes flickered to him before returning their focus down the corridor ahead of them. "I'm not responsible for the Admiral's death, Shepard. If that's what you're wondering."</p><p><em>It was, </em>but he kept that to himself, but it didn't seem to matter judging by the look she gave him she already knew his feeling on it without him having to say it. </p><p>"However, you might be pleased to learn that those responsible for Admiral Kahoku's death have been dealt with."</p><p>"Dealt with?"</p><p>"Yes, dealt with," She answered, "Cerberus always deals with their loose ends."</p><p>"How noble of you," He was unimpressed, "To protect us from your own monsters." He knew at once he hit a nerve. </p><p>She bristled. The annoyance pricking through the exterior calm she was so good at projecting. "Think what you want about our organization, Commander, but in the end our intentions are simple-"</p><p>"Human dominance," interrupted Garrus.</p><p>Miranda ignored him. "Preservation."</p><p><em>Fully committed, </em>he shouldn't have been surprised. He doubted Cerberus gave key commands to members who weren't devoted to their cause, but it still felt odd to him to count her as one of their supporters. <em>What a waste, </em>at having someone so talented and smart work for such a troubled organization. <em>She'd probably say the same of me and the Alliance. </em></p><p>"You think the Alliance has clean hands?" She asked as if reading his prejudicial thoughts about her association with Cerberus. </p><p>"No, I know they don't," he said bluntly, seeing a flicker of surprise flash in her blue eyes. His answer and tone had caught her off guard. "I've already cleaned up a few of their messes." Fresh reminders about the VI on the moon and dismantling the atomic bomb came to his mind. He shook his head at the idiocy of who ever came up with that plan- launching up a bunch of nukes in satellites. <em>Yeah, that won't come back to bite us in the ass.</em></p><p>A lurch and a groan from above brought his attention to the new threat. He raised his rifle, pointing it at the ceiling just in time to see two large oversized grass hoppers land between him and Garrus. <em>So these were rachni, </em>he thought while taking in their features. They looked like a mix between a grasshopper and a shrimp. They had grasshopper-like legs but shrimp-like body, tendrils, and head. </p><p>It was a heartbeat of inspection before Shepard opened fire on the nearest one. The rachni's cry was harsh and shrill as its torso was torn apart by bullets. The second rachni learned and acted without delay by launching itself at Shepard. Its thin legs hit him square in the chest, pushing the wind out of him and making him lose his balance. He stumbled backwards, got off a quick burst of bullets, but the rachni avoided the clumsy assault to move in closer which forced Shepard to turn his rifle into a club. He swung the weapon defensively towards the advancing rachni, who bobbed and darted just out of reach. </p><p>Suddenly, the rachni was enveloped in a biotic field. Its mandibles were clicking madly with indignation, struggling to free itself. Miranda proved it to be a futile gesture when with a quick movement of her hand, the rachni went spinning into the wall. A loud squish and shriek followed as it splattered, smearing blood and spitting flesh before it slid to the ground, unmoving. </p><p>Shepard let off a quick round at what was left of its head just to be sure. "Thanks," he turned to seethe biotic field that had looked like a blue cocoon around Miranda disappear with a <em>crack. </em></p><p>She gave him a terse nod while she dispelled a few deep breaths and then appeared to be normal near instant recovery from the biotic exertion. </p><p><em>Impressive, </em>he quietly marveled at such control or power from a human biotic. The ones he seen had strained themselves losing stamina and strength on the battlefield after a few moves, but not her. She not only took out her rachni, but one of Shepard's too while still looking to have plenty of fight left in her. </p><p>"Rachni," Garrus muttered in a disbelief that he shared at seeing this supposed extinct race back from the grave. "Clever bastards," He walked between two corpses, "They set a trap."</p><p>"We sprung it," Shepard deadpanned, while agreeing with his friend's observation.</p><p>"Yes, the rachni are very clever," Miranda was the only one not surprised by their appearance and intelligence since she had been the one who had been studying them these past few months. She spoke of them as if they had fought ordinary marauders and not a race that nearly brought doom to the Citadel Council.  "It goes far beyond what the Council were willing to give them credit for." </p><p>That didn't surprise Shepard, but he didn't want to get into a debate about rachni history. He looked up at the split ceiling panel for any sign of rachni reinforcements, but it appeared they were alone again. "We should get going." He didn't want to linger. </p><p>"Of course, Commander," Her eyes met his before she led them forward, carefully avoiding the fallen rachni strewn around their feet. </p><p>"Those were some impressive biotics," He had meant it as a compliment, but the words made her stiffen. She walked a step or two ahead of him so her face eluded him. </p><p>"Yes," The stiff posture had slipped away just as quickly as appearing. "I was trained to be the best." She didn't say it as a proudful boast, but a detached statement. </p><p>"I see," He didn't, but he wasn't sure if it was wise to press her despite his growing curiosity. </p><p>"You don't," She said curtly.</p><p>"I don't understand," He was trying to follow the threads, "So why are you still with them?"</p><p>That got her to look over her shoulder towards him. Her face was marred with a scowl meeting his question with an icy stare. </p><p>"I'm sorry," He made a tactful retreat, "I didn't mean to pry. I just didn't know why you would be with the organization that did it to you."</p><p>Her stare softened allowing him a glimpse into seeing just how beautiful her eyes were. It had been difficult to appreciate before given her aloofness, but now for a tantalizing heartbeat they were windows into her heart, into her soul. She turned away first as if aware of her body's betrayal. "Cerberus didn't give me my biotics. My father did."</p><p>"Your father?" He knew enough about biotics and their exposure to know it carried an assortment of risks including brain tumors and mental deterioration, the idea a parent would willingly do such a thing to their child made him sick.  </p><p>"Yes, I was to be the beginning of a dynasty," she explained bitterly. "The beginning of his dynasty," She scoffed before gesturing to her body, "My looks, my training, my intellect was all tailor made by the best scientists, geneticists, and instructors that his money could buy." </p><p>It was as if light had finally been cast on her to force the dark shadows to relinquish their grip on her, because he couldn't look at her the same way he had when he first saw her. It was different now. It had to be after learning how the Cerberus Operative in front of him was reared. <em>To use your children as templates for your delusions. </em>Who could live that life and be normal? It was difficult enough for him to shoulder expectations that were put on him as an adult, but as a child... </p><p>"I was designed to be perfect," Her tone was tinged with resignation and bitterness. </p><p>Shepard couldn't look at her. He cast his eyes around the corridor to look for enemies because in that moment, he'd rather do something simple like kill a few monsters then try to imagine the terrible burdens that this man put on his daughter. </p><p>"My triumphs are my father's while my failures are mine," She pointed down the corridor with her pistol, "I can claim this mistake all on my own." She turned back to him, "look at you, the Lion of Elysium, the first human Spectre. Everything you've earned is because of your skill, will, and talent."</p><p>Garrus had wisely stayed silent and distant. The turian appeared to be pretending that he couldn't listen to her confession and was solely focused on their patrol and watching their backs for signs of trouble.</p><p>"You give your father too much credit," he said delicately, unsure what sort of response his words would receive, but when she took it in silence that gave him the confidence to continue, "Yeah, he gave you your gifts, but you should be proud with what you've done with them. That shows your own skills, your own desire, and your own strong drive that will lead you forward."</p><p>"You're something else, Shepard," There was a tint of amusement in her voice, "I'm Cerberus, <em>your enemy</em>, and you're still trying to help me." It wasn't meant as a rebuke or an insult. She seemed genuinely surprised by it, but that turned into embarrassment which creeped into her expression and stance as if realizing how much she's said and revealed to him. She moved further ahead of them, cloaking herself once more into frosty indifference and appeared determined to forget or ignore all that had been said between them. </p><p>He didn't pursue her. "Come on, Garrus, we still have a platoon of insects and zombies to kill."</p><p>"Zombie?" repeated a confused Garrus.</p><p>"The creepers."</p><p> "What's a zombie?"</p><p>Shepard laughed, wondering if he could get a hold of any of the old zombie vids from Earth with <em>the Normandy's</em> systems. "I'll tell ya later."</p><p>"We're getting closer," Miranda was standing at the end of the corridor with their passage blocked by a pair of sealed doors. "These doors will have us officially entering the facility and from there it's only a few minutes until we reach the mainframe."</p><p>"Good," he said, turning to Garrus. "Contact the others and see what their position is."</p><p>Garrus holstered his rifle and activated his omni-tool, taking a few steps back while he tried to establish connection with Wrex and the others. </p><p>Miranda's omni-tool was glowing with her entire focus on trying to open the doors. "They're automatically sealed once I activated the safe room," She explained, sensing his presence behind her, "It's a safety procedure in trying to detain any lingering experiments from escaping."</p><p>He wasn't sure how good of a procedure it was given the number of creepers and rachni they've already faced, but he didn't raise the observation thinking it would just earn him her ire. "Will it be a problem for us?"</p><p>"No, I will have these doors open with the override codes," she answered, "I already sent them to your quarian."</p><p>"Tali," he gently corrected, "She's not <em>my quarian."</em></p><p>Miranda raised an eyebrow in his direction, but didn't say anything further which made for an awkward silence to fall between them. It lasted for what felt like a long minute before she broke it. "Did you mean what you said?" She looked up from her omni-tool its light cast her face in a hauntingly, but beautiful glow. Her eyes glimmered with what looked like hope in wanting to believe he meant what he said to her. </p><p>It was another quiet beat before he responded, silently admiring her. "Every word of it." </p><p>She flashed him a smile, a glimpse of pearly white teeth. It was a gesture he felt was entirely sincere and spontaneous. </p><p>He wrested his focus away from the beautiful Cerberus Operative, realizing that his attention was slipping. The nod he gave her may have looked terse, but he couldn't let himself get distracted especially at such a critical juncture in their mission and with a Cerberus Agent. <em>The first human Spectre was killed today, when Commander Shepard was mauled by a rachni, which he failed to spot because he was too busy gawking at a beautiful terrorist. </em>He could practically hear the smugness by the news Citadel correspondents while they made their report. </p><p>"The other squad is through," Garrus rejoined them. </p><p>"Was there any resistance?" He had to dampen his enthusiasm at his friend's return, which provided a much needed distraction from his wandering thoughts. </p><p>"Nothing they couldn't handle." </p><p>Shepard nodded. He trusted Wrex's leadership and the skills and professionalism of his squad. <em>This will be good for them. </em>That was why he decided to split them up despite some hesitation since he was aware there was still some uneasiness between them, but he believed them being thrown into the fires of conflict together would persevere, melting away the friction to forge lasting bonds between them. They'll need to if they wanted to stop Saren and the geth. <em>If we can't all work and fight together then we've already lost. </em></p><p><em>Swoosh, </em>the sound of parting doors got him to return his attention to see the doors in front of them slide open to reveal a large storage room. There were various crates littered and scattered in different positions throughout the room. Several of them had been toppled over, in what looked to have been the site of a last stand. His guess proved correct when he spotted the pair of bodies in their grizzly last throes. He raised his rifle and moved further, he couldn't help a pair of corpses and he needed to stay vigilant.</p><p>The doors' sensors in front of them opened detecting movement, but it wasn't theirs. A horde of creepers stumbled out, flailing their arms and letting out those low eerie groans when their black eyes spotted them. </p><p>"Get to cover," Shepard moved behind a row of crates. He rested his rifle on top and opened fire on the charging creepers. Garrus had taken a position to his left with Miranda on his right, they let loose a spray of bullets onto their encroaching enemy. Their combine firepower easily overcame the first wave, tearing through the creepers' torsos, clipping limbs and heads to cause bodies to topple over and pile atop each other into writing heaps of creeper corpses. </p><p>A loud <em>CREAK </em>gave Shepard enough time to look up just as the ceiling panels cracked and fell revealing rachni soldiers pouring out from the new opening.</p><p>"Miranda, the creepers," Shepard didn't miss a beat, "Garrus, we got the rachni."</p><p>The three of them moved succinctly to adapt to their new situation. </p><p>Miranda's body glowed as she brought her biotic might to bear on the creepers. She jut her arm out, ensnaring a group of creepers into  a biotic field before slamming them against the wall. The bodies exploded in a shower of flesh, blood, and appendages.</p><p>Shepard switched to his shotgun, preferring the weapon in such close confides. His first shot tore a skittering rachni nearly in two. Garrus' rifle picked off the two rachni behind it and Shepard's shotgun got the last one making it look as if the rachni hit an invisible war before it exploded due to the explosive round which Shepard had installed as an upgrade. </p><p>"He--UGH!" That was Miranda.</p><p>He spun around to see the rachni were trying to encircle Miranda, who was still fighting off the remaining creepers. She was repelling them with a mixture of her biotics and bullets, but she couldn't keep it up forever. </p><p>"Rachni."</p><p>Garrus understood, targeting the rachni with deadly precision to weaken their hold on Miranda's position. </p><p>Shepard slid over the row of crates, choosing to stick with his shotgun when he engaged the remaining creepers. Two of them peeled off from their route towards Miranda to charge him. Their speed was impressive, cutting the distance to him in what felt like a couple heartbeats, but Shepard was ready for them and greeted them with his shotgun. The shot took out the creeper on the right's legs, it dropped to the floor with a soft thud.</p><p>The second creeper reached him before he could fire a second round, it slashed at him, who jumped backwards just in time to avoid its sharp claws. The creeper slashed and clawed stalking forward trying to press its attack, but Shepard avoided its clumsy strikes and was able to get off a shot which punctured the creeper's torso, collapsing onto the ground in pieces. </p><p>That was when he felt a grip on his leg, a tight tug quickly followed which nearly made him lose his balance. He tried to jump free, but the grip was relenting. He looked down to see it was the first creeper, the one whose legs he had shot off. Its sharp digits were now wrapped around his ankle, groaning and crawling on the floor. It swiped at him with a free hand, its claws raking against his armor, but the force behind it was enough to make him stumble dropping his shotgun when he bumped into a pile of crates, dragging the creeper with him, who continued its relentless assault on any part of Shepard, it could reach. </p><p>"GET OFF!" Shepard grunted, stomping on it with his boot, but the creeper didn't release its hold, flinching at the broken flesh and its ruined face, but still alive. "OFF!" He tried again, but when he raised his foot, the creeper timed its swipe in a rare display of cunning to knock him off balance which sent him tumbling to the ground with the creeper still holding onto him when he fell. As soon as his body hit the floor, the creeper's arms pulled itself further to crawl atop Shepard, clawing and hissing while trying to carve him up with its claws. "UGH!" Shepard used his hands to try to fend off the advancing and attacking creeper, but he only had limited success. The creature was far stronger then Shepard would've thought even while missing its lower half. </p><p>He scrambled backwards, kicking and hitting it, trying to dislodge it off him, but it was as stubborn as a stain. Pawing and groaning as its claws raked across Shepard's chest and arms, trying to find a weakness its sharp talons could exploit to puncture Shepard's flesh. </p><p>"AAH!" Shepard's cry was interrupted but then intensified at the sound of the bullet that went through the creeper's skull before blossoming out the other end with a wet crunch that sprayed Shepard in the creature's juices and flesh. "AGH!" He pushed the still creeper off of him and scurried to his feet. "You could've shot me."</p><p>"Shepard, don't insult me," Garrus tsked, standing calmly in front of him, "I was never close to hitting you." He boasted, the proud gleam in his eyes tied his little display together nicely. </p><p>"Uh-huh," Shepard retrieved his shotgun, "Then thanks for not shooting me."</p><p>"Anytime," Garrus casually holstered his rifle in a move that was far too flashy to have originated from the turian. "You always have to do things the hard way, Shepard."</p><p>Shepard answered by peeling off a long thin piece of husk flesh from his shoulder and tossing it at Garrus' feet. </p><p>"He's right, you know," Miranda looked no worse the wear. No sign of stress or strain from the fight and another round of impressive biotics. "I wouldn't advise wrestling with them." Her mouth made the barest of twitches before she turned away from them, "We should get moving." She left them with that.</p><p>"Was that a joke?" Garrus gaped, clearly surprised at either Miranda agreeing with him or her attempt at levity or possibly both. "Maybe I was a bit too close when I used that last round of concussive shots."</p><p>Shepard chuckled, "Come on, Garrus." He didn't like the idea of them splitting up or her being out of his sight. </p><p>It wasn't his fascination with her that wanted him to stick close to her, stomping down on the suggestion when it tried to surface. It's because of the mission. In regards to the Cerberus Operative, he'd admit to be interested especially after seeing those glimpses of the genuine caring person she seemed determined to suppress beneath her Cerberus veneer, but she was still an enigma to him, and her association with terrorists made her a dangerous one. He couldn't distract himself at trying to figure her out when he had a mission to complete. <em>The objective must always come first.  </em></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Purge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is going through some revisions so may it appear a bit sloppy and incoherent in a few places. Sorry about that. I hope to have it finished soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Stupid, stupid,</em> Miranda chastised herself for the umpteenth time. She had told him more about herself in a few minutes than she had to any other individual in these last few years. <em>It was unnerving.</em> She had let slip intimate and guarded secrets that she had been so proactive in defending and maintaining only to let them slip to this stranger. Miranda tried to channel that frustration into something more productive in trying to figure out how or why she allowed herself to be <em>manipulated </em>into such a revealing state.</p><p>Miranda Lawson considered the man she had said such sensitive things to. She studied him with the same critical eye that she relied on when overseeing and undertaking her own assignments and experiments. <em>Was it his willingness to listen? </em>She tried to make a mental list of these potential cues that she had unwillingly fallen for. <em>His ability not to judge her? </em>She worked for Cerberus while his loyalty was to the Alliance and the Council, but those loyalties didn't serve as barriers to hinder him. He treated her like she imagined he'd treat any member of his crew or those in his confidence. </p><p><em>Was it his charisma? </em>That was a strength she had already recognized and had even felt its pull. He had this way of being able to open you up, see how you ticked, to understand your thoughts and feelings, to offer sympathy and guidance and put you back together before realizing what he had done. It was unsettling how quick and efficient he had been at dismantling her defenses. <em>Trust, </em>the word was strange to ascribe to him, but she felt it in her blood, knowing that he wouldn't use this privilege information against her. She was his enemy, but she found herself able to trust him in keeping it confidential. </p><p><em>He was a sturdy safe,</em> she thought it a poor way to describe the first human spectre, but she didn't have the luxury of time to wax more poetically or academically about the Commander's merits. She was certain it was that trust and charisma that had made him so capable in working with such a wide variety of companions to include a krogan, a turian, and a quarian. </p><p><em>Speaking of time, </em>She filed her thoughts away on the commander to return her attention to the main frame of the Cerberus facility which she was currently standing in front of. The faint glow of her omni-tool on her wrist caught her eye. The passcodes were still blinking a dull red. She looked to the terminal to see the passcodes had been accepted. </p><p>She now had control of the systems. With a click of her omni-tool she could access the purge command that would hopefully kill all remaining rachni and creepers in this facility. "It's done." She allowed herself to let a small, but triumphant smile grace her face as she turned to face the waiting Shepard and Garrus.</p><p>The former looked pleased and nodded. "Garrus has just received similar confirmation from our other team."</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p>She stepped off of the platform, walking down the slight climb of steps to approach them. She did not want to admit it, but she was impressed with Shepard's diverse but very skilled team. She had doubts that a quarian, a turian, a krogan thrown together with two humans could work so well together. She hadn't seen the other team in action, but was confident of their skills if they had been able to successfully navigate through the facility to reach the mainframe.</p>
  <p>"So can we leave now?" </p>
  <p>"Yes," She answered, "Once we exit the facility, I'll enter the purge command." She waved her wrist where her omni-tool was fastened to. "It should take effect immediately and will eradicate all life forms within the facility in a matter of seconds."</p>
  <p>Shepard took her information and her victory with barely a tweak in his stoic look. His gaze didn't settle on her as she joined them, but turned back to the doors they had entered from. "We should get going." </p>
  <p>Garrus didn't need to be told twice. He went first with his rifle raised. The turian refused to allow himself to become complacent especially when they were so close to achieving their victory.  The turian couldn't hold her attention, it returned to the first human spectre. Her eyes couldn't spot him since he was covering their backs, walking behind them, but that didn't stop her her thoughts from going to him. <em>Which was beginning to become a habit, </em>she ignored that wry observation. </p>
  <p>"Good work, Miranda."</p>
  <p>Shepard's sudden praise shook her from her musings. She nodded, but didn't comment. Her thoughts remained an unorganized bundle which she was trying to smooth over. </p>
  <p>"You know Cerberus tried recruiting me a few times."</p>
  <p>"What?" his words effectively bringing her mind to a standstill. Her question proved to jumpstart them, but it was to plug potential scenarios and possibilities of working alongside someone of Shepard's skills. It was impossible to dismiss the incredible impact he would have on their organization. She had no qualms with the Illusive Man, but with some of his underlings. Those who had proven time and time again unworthy of the trust and leeway that was given to them by him. She was currently standing in the perfect example to their dangerous incompetence in this facility. It was fools like them and the bigots that were doing the most harm to Cerberus. <em>They're the millstones around our necks. </em></p>
  <p>Unaware of her distracted thoughts that had passed through her mind in a matter of heartbeats, Shepard continued with his stunning revelation. "It was when I graduated from <em>N-7</em> training. They approached me." </p>
  <p>"I'm glad you declined," was the turian's unhelpful and unasked for quip. </p>
  <p>The more she rolled it over in her mind the more she found the surprise fading. She wasn't aware of Cerberus' recruitment history, but she was aware of patterns they looked for and certain targets that would pop on their radars. <em>It was obvious someone like Shepard would </em><em>be on theirs. </em>He was supposedly one of the best N-7 recruits to ever graduate its academy. <em>No</em>, her surprise was stemming from his bluntness in making such a reveal to her especially as they walked through a rogue Cerberus facility. That bit had been what truly had disarmed her. </p>
  <p>"It was tempting." </p>
  <p><em>Shepard's making a habit of this, </em>displeased at how she kept finding herself caught off guard by him. His honesty was the sort of sword she couldn't easily parry or shield from. </p>
  <p>That admission was enough to distract his companion. "Shepard?" The turian's mandibles were twitching in disbelief. </p>
  <p>"Why did you decline?" She found herself needing to know the crucial detail that stopped them from recruiting such an asset to their cause. </p>
  <p>He didn't appear to look guilty by his admission or affected by his friend's reaction. "I didn't feel comfortable making that sort of commitment to such a mysterious organization." </p>
  <p>Miranda nodded, she couldn't fault that logic. It was true Cerberus kept things very close to the chest. It was one of their strengths but it also made things difficult for them to recruit when they went outside the pro-human circles. It hindered them, when they wanted to tap into extraordinary human potential such as Shepard.</p>
  <p>"You said they approached you again," Miranda observed, remembering his earlier remark.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, they did after Torfan," his face darkened, at the reminder of the battle. No doubt, it stirred a lot of bitter and painful memories for the Spectre.</p>
  <p>"I almost signed up with them, there and then," he admitted, "Especially with all the flak that the Alliance and the media were giving me."</p>
  <p>"Why didn't you?" asked a very curious Miranda, who found this new insight into Shepard very interesting. She was determined to try to find these records or even broach the Illusive Man about the subject.</p>
  <p>He shrugged, "I didn't think it would be a good idea to make such an important decision out of anger and resentment."</p>
  <p>"I see," she replied, trying her best to keep her tone normal, not wanting to betray the disappointment she found swelling within her stomach. She still felt an odd feeling of relief that Shepard basically said it wasn't Cerberus' past that kept him away from the organization, but his own feelings and circumstances. <em>Perhaps, there's a future, yet,</em> she mused, but her thoughts about Shepard and Cerberus were interrupted by the turian.</p>
  <p>"It certainly didn't hurt your career," Garrus quipped. He was the first to leave the facility's entrance. Shepard chuckled, following his turian companion out.</p>
  <p>Miranda was last, trying her best to keep her tone and emotions in check when it came to the turian's blatant disrespect to her organization. It was easy for her to keep her emotions under control. She was use to being around many who vehemently were against the organization. It still bothered the loyal Operative, believing those who spoke vehemently against Cerberus, didn't understand or refused to accept all the good, Cerberus was doing for them, for humanity, behind the curtain.</p>
  <p>Much of this ire and hatred was directed by the Citadel Council, easily molding the different media outlets to share similar opinions of the human organization. It was another way for the aliens to try to keep the humans under their thumb. Sadly, the Alliance easily complied with the Council, seeking to be in Alien Council's good graces. They were supposed to represent humanity, but more often than not, the Alliance wanted to win alien support, not human support. Thankfully, there was Cerberus.</p>
  <p>Realizing, she had allowed herself to be distracted, she brought her attention to the matter-at-hand. She entered the command into her omni-tool, watching with satisfaction as the door behind them sealed shut, before the command to purge the facility appeared on her omni-tool.</p>
  <p>"Is your squad out of the second facility?" she asked Shepard, who turned to Garrus, who was in charge of communication with the other squad. The turian gave a brief nod.</p>
  <p>Without hesitation, she entered the command to purge the facility, hoping that they had successfully rectified an unfortunate Cerberus mistake. The vents in the facility closed, making sure the gas would not access the rest of the base. The only thing the squads now had to prepare themselves for were any remaining creatures that had escaped the facility before the purge was activated. It was a definite possibility especially with the number of creepers and rachni that they had already encountered.</p>
  <p>"Let's get out of here," suggested Garrus.</p>
  <p>"I couldn't agree more," replied Shepard, walking in step with him, as they headed back towards the main facility's safe room. "Did you talk to Chief Williams?"</p>
  <p>"Yes, she has relayed our coordinates," Garrus answered.</p>
  <p>"Relayed our what?" Miranda nearly shouted, from behind the Spectre and turian, she had been walking behind them. Her outburst brought the attention of both of them back to her. The turian was cradling his assault rifle, his small eyes on her.</p>
  <p>"Coordinates of this base," clarified Garrus.</p>
  <p>She was sure that he was enjoying himself, "To who?"</p>
  <p>Garrus opened his mouth to answer, but it was Shepard who spoke.</p>
  <p>"To the Alliance."</p>
  <p>She turned to him, seeing him look back at her, with a stoic expression. His blue eyes fixed on her, his rifle held gingerly to his side, but she wasn't dumb. She knew the Spectre's skill with the rifle, made it easy for him to pull it out and open fire in a matter of seconds, if he was forced to, as was the turian, who was watching her closely. She settled for glaring at him, it didn't seem to bother him in the least.</p>
  <p>"I see, so you're going to allow petty prejudices to corrupt your judgment."</p>
  <p>His response actually surprised and startled Miranda- He laughed. "You committed illegal experiments! You didn't think you would get away with it because of good will and helping us clean up <strong>your mess</strong>."</p>
  <p>His emphasis on the last two words stung Miranda. It wasn't her mess. It had been the sloppy work of her predecessors, people who had been rightly punished. Miranda narrowed her eyes at the man. She hadn't excelled in her position with Cerberus without thinking out all possibilities and she would be lying if she hadn't prepared for such a scenario. However, it was still a bitter pill to swallow, which only made her all the more furious with herself in her lapse of focus and discipline. These were traits she prided herself on, to her dismay, she found herself lacking on the account of one man, and a hell of first impression</p>
  <p>"So I suppose they will be arriving to arrest the survivors?"</p>
  <p>He furrowed his brows, the only reaction and glimpse past his stoic demeanor. It seemed he hadn't been predicting her to be so diplomatic and resigned in tone and expression. Miranda had to be careful, she didn't want him to become suspicious.</p>
  <p>"They will be."</p>
  <p>"Very well, I suppose we are to follow our different roles," she replied, silently thankful that she had made prior arrangements. She was not going to allow herself to be arrested by the Alliance. She needed to play this very carefully. She needed to be the bitter, but reserved Cerberus Operative just long enough, until her prior arrangements could be revealed. Yes, she was use to playing her roles, and this one would be no different.</p>
  <p>"I won't to forget to note your willingness to help," he said, sincerely. "Not to mention your support and the steps you made to help us rectify your mistakes."</p>
  <p>She bit back a sarcastic report that threatened to let slip at how the Alliance only saw red when it came to Cerberus. Especially, since they had many secrets about the Alliance, not to mention many generous boosters and informants working throughout the various ranks of the Systems Alliance.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry Miss Lawson but duty must always come first," he said, and to her surprise, he truly looked and sounded conflicted. She noted his appearance and tone in the back of her mind. Perhaps there was something there after all something sympathetic to either her or her cause.</p>
  <p>She allowed herself a dramatic sigh to escape her lips, falling into the frustrated role of a captured operative. "We shouldn't dally. I would rather be taken by the Alliance then these monsters."</p>
  <p>He nodded, "Yes, lets." He gestured to his rifle, signaling that she would be going first. This allowed Garrus and Shepard to walk behind her, with their rifles trained on her back, in case she tried to evade being arrested.</p>
  <p>She held her head high, playing the haughty, Operative as she began walking, listening to their steps behind them. They couldn't see the satisfied smile that bloomed on her lips. Her thoughts returned to the Commander and his sympathetic leanings towards her and Cerberus.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>It had been ten minutes. Ten minutes since Shepard had revealed his intentions in handing over Miranda Lawson and the remaining Cerberus survivors to Alliance to be arrested and prosecuted. Neither Shepard nor his turian friend had spoken to her since then. They both had given her space and privacy. They were walking the final stretch that would lead them back to the safe-room where the remaining survivors had taken shelter.</p>
  <p>At this time, Shepard had taken a position to walk in front of her, while Garrus remained behind her. Miranda had noticed the Spectre looking back at her on more than one occasion. She was sure that he wanted to say something to her, but he didn't. Whether that was by pride or some other factor, she didn't know.</p>
  <p>She mentally listed several reasons that would garner the reaction that she had seen from him, from the time he made his decision to now. Guilt was one of the first that she thought of and one that she latched onto. If the trait had been properly diagnosed then that would be very intriguing to Miranda and would cater further study.</p>
  <p><em>Enough, </em>she stopped herself from further mental rambling about the issue. As of right now it was a moot point. She could only hope that the plan she had set in motion would succeed before she and the others were taken away.</p>
  <p>"We got company," Shepard called, over his shoulder. His rifle was already spitting out bullets into the corridor. A few throaty groans from further ahead, were clear indication that the small squad had encountered more creepers.</p>
  <p>Miranda called on her biotics, stepping forward to simultaneously cocking her hand-cannon. A group of creepers were lumbering towards them, with large black eyes, throaty growls, and sharp digits.</p>
  <p>Shepard and Garrus had easily dispatched the first wave of monsters. The groups of terrors were confined by the narrow corridors of the base. Their sappy blood and gray flesh splattered the walls, but the heavy losses they suffered, did nothing to deter the second wave from their attack.</p>
  <p>Miranda pushed her way between the two, knowing that they would need to reload their assault rifles. She summoned her biotics and with a twitch of her hand enveloped the front three creepers, picking them off of the ground, having them floating harmlessly above her. The creepers were clawing and stirring within the confines of her biotic grip trying to escape.</p>
  <p>She then released the grip, turning it into a powerful biotic slam. This sent the creepers jettisoning back to the ground where they smashed into three more approaching creepers. An explosion of howls, blood, and flesh echoed and splattered along the corridors. Miranda without missing a beat raised her pistol and emptied a round into the remaining advancing creepers. She clipped two in the torso and shoulder, forcing them to stagger back and peppered the remaining two with group shootings to the head and chest.</p>
  <p>Shepard picked off the injured creepers that Miranda had hit but not finished. The fight was over.</p>
  <p>The pungent odor of decaying flesh reeking from the creeper bodies tickled under Miranda's nose, forcing her to wrinkle it in protest.</p>
  <p>"That better be all of them," Shepard grumbled, to no one in particular.</p>
  <p>"We are almost there," Miranda pointed out.</p>
  <p>"Good," the Spectre and turian agreed.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"Skipper, you made it."</p>
  <p>Miranda looked up and bit back a sigh when she saw who was coming to greet them. Out of all of Shepard's companions, it had to be the Alliance marine-Ashley. Miranda would have preferred the quarian or even the krogan.</p>
  <p>Shepard gave a weak chuckle. "You sound surprised."</p>
  <p>Miranda was sure she saw Ashley's cheeks flush, but with the lighting and the helmet that the marine wore, she couldn't be positive.</p>
  <p>"Just relieved, sir."</p>
  <p>Miranda noticed the glare that was sent her way by the marine, not in the mood, for an argument, or a confrontation, Miranda simply ignored her.</p>
  <p>Shepard didn't seem to notice the silent growing tension between herself and Ashley, or if he did, he decided not to comment on it. Especially with the arrival of the krogan and quarian, he turned his attention to the former, "Any trouble, Wrex?"</p>
  <p>The krogan gave a throaty chuckle before signaling to the shotgun in his hand. "Nothing we couldn't handle, Shepard."</p>
  <p>"Good, what about the survivors?" asked Shepard.</p>
  <p>"Accounted for and registered," answered Ashley.</p>
  <p>"Registered?" asked Miranda, stepping forward, which got the attention of Shepard's squad and the Commander himself.</p>
  <p>"Yes, names and information for the Alliance," she answered back smugly.</p>
  <p>The Cerberus operative wanted to roll her eyes, but she stopped herself. "When will the Alliance be coming?"</p>
  <p>"Within the hour," answered Shepard, who was watching her closely but his stoic expression made it impossible for Miranda to decipher the man's emotions.</p>
  <p>She found it very frustrating.</p>
  <p>"We should wait for them in the lobby," suggested Garrus.</p>
  <p>"The turian's right," Wrex agreed. "That way we can seal the doors and not have to worry about any more buggies."</p>
  <p>Shepard nodded, "Ashley, Tali, Garrus round up the survivors. Wrex head up to the lobby and secure the location. We don't want any surprises."</p>
  <p>The squad gave their Commander affirmative replies, with the marine, quarian and turian going downstairs into the safe room while the krogan went upstairs to secure the lobby.</p>
  <p>With his new orders, it now left Miranda alone with the first human Spectre.</p>
  <p>"The Council must be very pleased to have such a thorough errand boy," she observed, bitterness seeping into her tone. She still had to play the part of an angry Cerberus Operative. She couldn't tip Shepard off to the plan she had already set in motion. But to Miranda's own fear and frustration, her emotions were leaking through. She was angry with him, no matter how sincere he looked or sounded with his decision to turn her in. She found her own walls crumbling. Walls she had carefully put up and maintained for years. These walls were now threatening to come down and it was all because of one man!</p>
  <p>This was a man whom she told more about her past than any other. He knew more about her, then what she was comfortable with. Yet with all of her skills and training, she had misread him. It was a horrible feeling and one that painfully lingered within her gut.</p>
  <p>Shepard clenched his jaw, his hands behind his back while his eyes remained on hers. "Duty always comes first, Miss Lawson."</p>
  <p>"Admirable," Miranda remarked scathingly, though ironically she lived by a similar code within her operations with Cerberus. However, she was not about to admit it.</p>
  <p>"It hasn't always served me well."</p>
  <p>She looked up to see the sincerity behind those blue eyes, those same eyes that she found herself being drawn to. It was those same eyes that comforted and soothed her, that had coerced her into spilling some of her most guarded secrets.</p>
  <p>"You must do what you think is right, Shepard." She turned her back to him before adding. "Just remember that you won't always be praised or rewarded for it."</p>
  <p>"I know," he replied bitterly.</p>
  <p>His words stirred within her, finding herself turning back around to face him. Against her own judgment and anger, she took a few steps closer to him. No matter her feelings on the current situation or the man, she still found herself drawn to him. She was so close that she could practically breathe in his scent. She was silently pleased when he didn't take a step back. His eyes remained on hers. She was sure that he was having a similar conflict about her.</p>
  <p>"They won't always be on your side," her words came just above a whisper.</p>
  <p>His eyes narrowed for a second, "And Cerberus will?"</p>
  <p>Miranda should have expected that response. "If your interests are to preserve humanity, then yes," She inwardly smiled at the momentary lapse of his guard, to reveal his disbelief at her answer. "Including your current mission, we don't and will not allow politics to dictate to us. Our mission is always clear."</p>
  <p>"Admirable," he remarked.</p>
  <p>The irony wasn't lost on her, on him using the same word that she had just earlier used on him.</p>
  <p>"And what about you, Miss Lawson?"</p>
  <p>She smiled, "Where would you like me to be Commander?"</p>
  <p>His answer never came, since a third voice punctured their private conversation-"Skipper?"</p>
  <p>Miranda looked over her shoulder, smiling when she noticed the frown on the marine's lips. She was currently staring daggers at Miranda. She ignored the glare, and looking over the marine, Miranda saw the remaining Cerberus survivors were all cuffed, and none of them seemed to be putting up much of a fight. They were acting like sheep, waiting to be herded. It was pathetic.</p>
  <p>Shepard cleared his throat, taking a step back from Miranda, but she didn't miss how his eyes lingered on her before he stepped away. "Let's move," he said, gesturing to the doors that led back up to the lobby. Garrus and the quarian took point, with the survivors following them, when the last one disappeared from view, Ashley turned to Miranda.</p>
  <p>"Your weapon?"</p>
  <p>Miranda smiled at her, knowing the marine was still fuming. She made a show of offering her pistol to Shepard, not Ashley. This seemed to only make the marine angrier, cuffing Miranda's wrists-hard.</p>
  <p>"Let's get moving, your ride is waiting."</p>
  <p>She was always cool under pressure and this time was no different. This wasn't the first time she had been caught or arrested. She always had a contingency plan. She didn't get to where she was without one, and this was no different.</p>
  <p>Miranda took the last few steps and when the lobby doors opened, she couldn't help but smile at what she was greeted with. Another plan successfully initiated and completed.</p>
  <p>Three-dozen Cerberus commandos all armed and armored with rifles raised and ready to fire lined the lobby. They had already surrounded and disarmed Shepard's other squad members. The turian, quarian and the krogan all had their hands up while the Cerberus survivors flocked to their saviors like an insect to a flame.</p>
  <p>"Hands up!" they said to Shepard and Ashley when they entered the lobby behind Miranda.</p>
  <p>Ashley snarled, pulling out her rifle, but the Cerberus commandos cocked their rifles, proving they were not bluffing, and were ready to open fire. It didn't come to that.</p>
  <p>"Stand down, Williams," Shepard ordered.</p>
  <p>The marine mumbled a few choice words, but like the good soldier she was, she obeyed, holstering her rifle, before putting her hands up in a gesture of surrender.</p>
  <p>"Director Lawson?" asked the lead commando who like all the other commandos, was donned in the Cerberus colors of orange and black. His facial features were blocked from the tinted visor and helmet he wore.</p>
  <p>Miranda stepped forward, "I didn't think you got my message." She had sent a message to Cerberus Command when she had been unloading information on one of the terminals that she had come across.</p>
  <p>Shepard and Garrus had been most sour about her decision, but both had relented when she had told them that it was a diagnosis on the station and the creatures. It had been a beneficial lie.</p>
  <p>"We did, we're just glad we made it in time."</p>
  <p>"We should get going the Alliance should be here within the hour," Miranda said, remembering the conversation between Shepard and Ashley.</p>
  <p>"Don't worry, we'll be long gone."</p>
  <p>Miranda nodded her approval before turning back to face Shepard and Ashley. The Alliance marine was absolutely fuming at Miranda, brown eyes narrowed and a vicious frown forming on her lips.</p>
  <p>Shepard's reaction was the complete opposite. He looked bemused, borderline impressed at how he had been duped. He only shook his head before a small smile appeared on his lips. It was a frustrated smile, but one that Miranda still enjoyed.</p>
  <p>"Well played, Miss Lawson."</p>
  <p>Miranda returned his smile. She was pleased that here was a man who would admit when he was outdone and out maneuvered. She gestured to her cuffed hands. He shook his head in amusement, stepping forward to undo her cuffs, slowly and carefully.</p>
  <p>"Thank you, Commander," she said in a sultry voice. She couldn't help herself. She loved it when she got her way. And Miranda Lawson usually got her way.</p>
  <p>"My weapons?" she asked, batting her eye lashes which were accompanied by another seductive smile that she had mastered over the years. Shepard handed her pistol first and then her hand-cannon. She took them graciously before holstering them.</p>
  <p>She stepped forward still smiling, her gloved hand gracing his shoulder, seeing him instinctively shiver in pleasure. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, her hands gently caressing the front of his armor. Before her gloved fingers went to his omni-tool ever so gently and carefully and after pushing a few buttons, she brought them back to his chest. She was even more pleased when he didn't push her away or try to break the kiss. When she did pull away, she could see the pleasure fogging his eyes.</p>
  <p>She shot a wink at the Commander before turning to Ashley, and if looks could burn, Miranda Lawson would be a pile of ash, but she wasn't. She replied to the scowling marine with a sweet smile.</p>
  <p>"Let's get moving," Miranda said, falling back into her role as superior operative and director. None of the Commandos questioned her orders or her intimate action with the Commander. They carefully led the survivors out first then Miranda before sealing the doors behind them, giving them enough time to get off this planet and out of this system before the Alliance arrived.</p>
  <p>The experiments may not have been saved, but the research had been. She knew that wouldn't be the last time she would see or hear from Shepard, not if she could help it. She did after all program her own private and secure contact information into his omni-tool.</p>
  <p>She was definitely going to keep an eye on his future.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>